The choices we make
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: This story is a look into what happens when you choose the wrong guy, follow Lilly in her journey of finding Mr. right... doesn't start out a Loliver story but it ends that way... R and R please, NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Greg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters from the show...**

**A/N: this story is from my own experiences in bad choice of men for the past 5 years, some severe things have happened and this is how I can warn others to be on guard. Also I am using Lilly Truscott to explain what happened 5 years ago. I am using other Hannah Montana characters as well, but Lilly will be the main focus of the story since I am so much like her. She will be taken out of character for a good part of this story, also I was 24 when this all started, so I am going to have this be in the Hannah Montana time frame and have Lilly be 14.**

**Summery: what happens when Lilly gets hurt due to boyfriends she has had in the past? How far will her oldest friend go to protect her in her time of need, when the scars begin to heal. This is a look into dating abuse, and what can happen when you don't use your best judgment on who you date... this doesn't begin as a Loliver story, but it ends that way. This is rated T for certain situations and violence. **

* * *

14 year old Lilly Truscott walked down the halls of Seaview high school with her two best friends, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. Lilly was laughing at one of Oliver's jokes when she bumped into some one, she got knocked down, when she looked up she saw a boy around her age with blond

hair like hers and deep blue eyes, he stood slightly taller then Miley. He bent down and picked up her books that drooped out of her hand and extended his hand to her to help her up. He smiled at her and said "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Miley noticed the look in Lilly's eyes and knew that Lilly had an instant crush on the boy helping her up. Lilly took his hand and let him help her, once she had her books back he

said " my name is Greg, I just moved here from Chicago." she smiled back and said "I'm Lilly, thanks for helping me, I guess I wasn't watching wear I was going either." she smiled back at him, after a few moments of quiet Miley spoke up "OK... um we have got to get to class. It was nice meeting you Greg." he looked over at Miley and said "yea I guess I should be going too, I hope to see you around Lilly." she continued to smile and said "same here." the three of them walked on to class.

Later that after noon after school let out Miley and Lilly walked home together, due to Lilly's parents divorcing Lilly lived with the Stewart's, Lilly's dad decided to move to Sacramento and her mom moved to Atlanta Georgia. Neither of them wanted Lilly to have to adjust to a new school and new friends so Robbie Stewart offered to take Lilly in. Miley was so happy that her best friend was living with them, as they walked into the house

chattering about school Robbie said as he looked up from his paper "hey girls, how was school?" Miley smiled and said "great, Lilly met the new

boy at school, no scratch that she ran into him literally!" Lilly gave her a look and said "still not funny, it wasn't funny when you and Oliver kept mentioning it and it isn't funny now." Robbie stood up with his paper still in his hands and said " so you met a boy did you, what's his name?" Lilly looked up to him, she knew he was now a father figure to her rather then him being her best friends dad. She said "his name is Greg."

Miley piped up and said cheerfully "yea, and I found out he is a 9th grader!" Robbie raised his eyebrows and said "how old is he?" Lilly said "I don't know, I think he is our age but I'm not so sure. He might be 15, I will ask him tomorrow." Robbie nodded and said "now when Miley asked me a

few weeks ago if she could go out with a 9th grader I said no. the answer wont be any different with you OK? If he asks you out, I am not gonna let you go out with him." Lilly nodded and said "that's fine, I understand Mr. Stewart." she passed him and went upstairs to her room, since the

house was a 5 bedroom Lilly got her own room. She put her bag on the desk chair and pulled out her homework she had and sat down. She had just started writing her history report when her cell phone rang, she looked and saw it was Oliver "hey whats up?" she could tell Oliver sounded nervous "now don't get mad..." Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes and said "what did you do?" Oliver took a deep breath and said "i may have given Greg your phone number... he asked me if you were single and if you were he wanted your number so I gave it to him..."

Lilly sighed and said "Oliver I wish you hadn't done that, Mr. Stewart already said that if he asked me that I couldn't date him." Oliver was quiet for a few moments and then said "Lilly he is your age, he is only 14 just like you." she sighed again, just as there was a knock on the door, "Lilly? Can I come in?" it was Robbie, Lilly said "Oliver, hey I will meet you down at the beach later, see you soon OK?" he said "OK catcha later." after she

hung up she said " come on in." Robbie walked in and said "hey, Miley's got a CD signing tonight and then afterwords we are going out for dinner, would you like to tag along?" Lilly looked down at her history book, and back up to Robbie, "i would Mr. Stewart, but I have a history paper to

write, and math homework to do, along with Biology." he smiled at her understandingly and said "OK that's fine, I am glad you are taking your school work so seriously. Maybe you could get some of that ambition on to Miley and Jackson, here lately I cant get either one to do their homework with out a fight."

Lilly laughed and said "i will try but I cant preform miracles, I can probably get Miley to do her work but Jackson... well... he might be a lost cause on that." this time Robbie laughed, he turned to leave the room and said "wile we are out is there anything you need?" she shook her head and said "no, I'm good, but thanks."

After Miley and her dad left Lilly was still working on her history paper, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs and knew right away that Jackson was home from Rico's. He could hear him mumble and grumble about something but couldn't decide about what. She finished up her work then

went downstairs for a break. She fixed herself a sandwich and sat down on the couch, she flipped the TV on and went to MTV she saw one of Hannah's music videos come on. She listened to it for a wile then changed channels and settled on teen court, half way through Jackson came

down stairs, she turned around and noticed his hair was wet and he was wearing pajamas. He said "what are you looking at?" Lilly frowned and turned back to the TV, Jackson sat down in the chair beside the couch. After a few moments he said "hey I saw you talking to Greg earlier today,

do you know anything about him?" Lilly frowned and turned to him "since when do you care? And to answer your question, no I don't know much about him, just what Miley and Oliver have told me. I know he is a Freshmen and that he is my age, how that one is possible is beyond me."

Jackson sighed and leaned over and turned the TV off and said "well, for one Oliver isn't right on his age, he is my age, and he is a Sophomore. I hope you didn't give him your number?" Lilly looked at him confused and said "no, but Oliver did." Jackson sighed and said "don't answer the

phone if he calls, he is trouble Lilly, I know that you and I have had our differences, but your like a little sister to me and I don't wanna see you hurt. I heard from Cooper that he was kicked out of his last school because he hit a girl because she wouldn't do something he wanted her to do." Lilly frowned and then said "what do you mean?" Jackson, just looked at her and then said "did your mom talk to you about sex?" Lilly got the point then and said "oh, yea she talked to me about it, when I was 12."

Lilly looked at the dark TV screen and then said "you know, I think this is the nicest conversation we have ever had." Jackson chuckled and then said "yea, and if you go telling any one about it... I'll deny it." she giggled and turned the TV back on, they watched the rest of Teen court, after it

was over she went back upstairs to do her homework. She noticed her cell phone was lit up, she picked it up and noticed she had three missed calls. She flipped it open and saw that they were all from an unknown caller. She flipped it shut and went back to finishing her homework. Around

10 that night she finished, she got ready for bed, after about an hour she fell asleep. Since the next day was a Saturday she slept in later then usual, it was around 8 when there was a knock on her door, she rolled over just as it opened and Robbie walked in "Lilly, good morning, breakfast

is ready, Jackson and Miley are already downstairs." Lilly said tiredly "OK, Mr. Stewart, I will be down in a minute." he shut the door after he left, Lilly got up and got ready for the day. Her cell phone rang wile she was pulling her hair back in a pony tail. She picked it up and saw it said 'unknown caller' she flipped it open and said "hello?" the voice on the other end was no doubt Greg's, "hey there, I was thinking... would you like to go to a movie tonight?"

Lilly wasn't for sure how to answer him, she knew that Robbie would not let her, he already said no when Miley told him about Greg being a year older. After a few moments she could tell Greg was getting antsy and he said " if tonight isn't good how about tomorrow after noon?" Lilly paused, she could hear footsteps coming to her room again, she said quickly "tomorrow would be better." just then there was a knock on the door, she

said "who is it?" when Miley answered she let out a sigh of relief "its me, Miley, hey are you coming down?" Lilly put her hand over the phone and said " yea give me a minute Mile I will be right there." she could hear Miley sigh and say "OK, but Jackson is eyeballing your plate so I would hurry."

Lilly turned back to the phone she could hear Greg say "who was that?" Lilly said "oh that was just Miley, she is my best friend." he was quiet for a moment and then said "oh, OK then, I will see you tomorrow at 2pm OK?" Lilly said "OK, see you then."

The only reason she agreed to the date for Sunday was because she knew that was Miley's concert, and they usually left around 1pm to go get every thing set up. She hung up the phone and ran downstairs, she saw Jackson reach for her plate and she said "Don't even think about it!"

Jackson looked up just as he took a hold of the plate and he said "yea well you snooze you loose!" he started to bring the plate his way when Robbie swatted him upside the head and took the plate and set it back in Lilly's spot at the table, Robbie said "Jackson, get your own food if you want seconds, don't go swiping from the girls!" Jackson rolled his eyes and got up and got himself some more bacon and eggs. Robbie fixed his plate and sat down across from Lilly, Miley had already eaten and had gone up to get dressed to go to the beach.

Robbie started eating his big plate of food, he noticed Lilly seemed distracted and he said with his mouth full "so what are you going to do today?" Lilly looked at him and said "not much, I think I will just go down to the beach with Miley and Oliver for a wile then come back and work on homework again." Jackson looked at her annoyed and said "you do more homework then any one I know!" Lilly looked at him and said "yea well at

least I do my homework, unlike some of us who just look at a book for five minutes then fall asleep." Jackson frowned at her and said "well bookworm, at least I am aloud to drive! You still have two years to go!" Lilly frowned and said "no that's where your wrong! I can drive when I am

15 and a half!" Jackson put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, Lilly was half way through her bacon when he said "you may have a point but keep in mind, you can only drive with a parent or guardian when your 15 and a half, and your parents aren't here so ha! You have to wait until your 16!"

Robbie looked at him and said "what am I? A stack of pancakes? I am her guardian until she is 18 so ha back at ya Jackson!" Lilly rolled her eyes at the two, Miley came downstairs and said "so are you ready Lilly?" Lilly said "almost, I gotta finish up here then I will be, how about I just meet you two down there." Miley replied bubbly "sure that sounds great!" she turned and left the house. Lilly finished her breakfast and put her plate in the

sink, just as she started to leave Robbie said "Lilly, its your turn to do the dishes." she sighed and walked back into the kitchen, she did what few

dishes there were and then went out to the beach to find her two best friends. When she found them and Oliver said "Lilly, where were you yesterday? You said you were gonna meet me down here?" Lilly closed her eyes and sighed and said "i am so sorry Oliver, I got caught up doing homework." he smiled and said "that's OK, you have always been a study-bug. So wanna go surfing?" a smiled played across Lilly's face and she said "sure, lets go."

_from down the beach Greg sat watching Lilly, he noticed her surfing with Oliver and said to himself 'she wont be doing that once she is mine.' he watched for a few more moments and then got up and walked over to where Lilly and Oliver started to come back to shore. _

As Lilly picked up her surf board she noticed Greg coming her way, she pushed her wet hair out of her face and said "hey Greg, what are you up

to?" he shrugged and said "nothing much, do you wanna go to the surf shack and get a bight to eat?" Lilly looked over at Oliver who was coming to shore was well, and said "no, not right now, I just got done eating breakfast, but maybe later OK?" he sighed and said "OK, that's fine, would

your parents care if I came by later?" Lilly looked down and said "i don't live with my parents, my dad lives in Sacramento and my mom lives in Atlanta Georgia. They divorced a couple of months ago." he frowned and said "OK, then who do you live with?" she smiled and said "oh I live with the Stewart's, Jackson told me that your in his grade, so maybe you have met him?" Greg frowned and said "what does he look like I haven't lived here for very long." Lilly said "he has dark blond hair, and blue eyes, and he is not the tallest guy around, he is fairly short for his age."

Greg felt annoyed that she lived with a guy his age but he put that aside and said "so would the Stewart's care if I came by?" Lilly swallowed and

said "um, not today, they have some things going on today." Oliver came up beside them and said out of breath "hey Greg what's up?" Greg looked at him, trying not to be annoyed, he said "not much." Lilly felt the tension between the two guys so she said "well I will see you later OK" she turned to leave and he watched her go, he felt angry that she wouldn't go with him, she kept running off with her friend, he knew that would all change.

Later that afternoon Miley suggested they all go up to the Surf Shack and get some lunch. When they got up there they noticed Jackson was on

duty, Jackson saw the three coming and knew what they would order, so he went ahead and got their waters for them, before they could even tell him what they wanted. Lilly looked over when she heard her name, she saw Greg come up to them, Jackson felt a touch of annoyance when he saw Greg flirt with Lilly. Greg said "hey Lilly, wanna get something to eat?" Jackson noticed how uncomfortable Lilly was and said "she usually only orders water after she is done surfing, if she orders food she gets sick." Greg looked at him annoyed and said "how would you know that?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and said "because she lives in my house, and because I have seen it happen, I do work here." Greg said "oh so you must be Jackson... she was telling me that she lived with you guys." Miley frowned and said "OK.. so lets go guys, I got some news for ya." Lilly turned

and looked at her best friend, she picked up her water and followed her to a table. Oliver followed close behind. Greg leaned on the bar and said to Jackson "so is she like dating Oliver?" Jackson said "no, they are just friends, they met in preschool and have been friends ever since. She hangs out with Miley more then she does Oliver half the time. I think she is going through a faze or something she was hanging out with him like every day, but now she hangs with Miley more."

Greg said "oh, OK, that sounds OK, I just moved here and she is like the first girl that has ever talked to me." Jackson asked "so why did you transfer to Malibu?" Greg paused and said "oh, my parents got tired of Chicago and moved me and my sisters here, it seems OK right now."

Jackson frowned and said "you have sisters?" Greg looked at him and said "yea, I got two, Mary is 11 and Joanie is 14." Jackson sighed and said "oh, yea I think I met Joanie one day, she cut in line at lunch, she got tired of waiting and pushed a couple of 7th graders out of the way." Greg

said "yea she is spunky, and she has a bit of a attitude problem." Jackson thought about it for a minute and then asked "so, why are you so interested in Lilly? There are lots of girls our age?" Greg looked over at Lilly, who was laughing at something Oliver said. He said "well, Lilly isn't like most girls in our class, she seems a bit more shy." Jackson scoffed and said "shy? I hardly think so, she is the most out going 14 year old I know, she is sometimes shy when she meets some one new, but it doesn't last long."

Greg continued to watch her, he said to Jackson "so how many boyfriends has she had?" Jackson said as he started to wipe off the bar, "none that I know of, her parents didn't let her date, and my dad wont allow her to date unless its with some one her age." Greg was still watching her and said "then how come she agreed to go out with me tomorrow?" Jackson paused, he looked at him and said "when did she talk to you?" Greg

looked at him and said "she said yes this morning, but what's weird is that when your sister came to the door she acted all nervous and stopped talking to me for a moment." Jackson looked over at Lilly but didn't say anything, he wasn't about to get her into trouble by telling his dad that she

was going to defy him and go out with some one who was two years older. Jackson sighed and said "so where are you guys going tomorrow?" he knew he had to work, he wondered if Lilly wasn't using his dad and Miley going to a Hannah concert as an excuse to go out with a guy that he knew his dad wouldn't allow her to go out with. Greg said "we are going to the beach, and then we might go to a movie, but we are not sure on that one yet."

Jackson knew that if his dad were to find out that Lilly was going against his wishes she would be in so much trouble. He may argue with his sister and Lilly and may pull things on them but he would never wanna cause trouble for them. Jackson said "so I heard a rumor about why you moved here, is it true? That you hit a girl?" Greg snapped his head around and said "no... why would any one start a rumor like that?" Jackson shrugged and didn't say anymore about it.

_The next day..._

Jackson slept in, wile his sister and her best friend went down to the beach to hang out that morning, Miley usually tried to have fun before she did a concert. Lilly went surfing for a wile and Miley laid down on a towel and sun bathed. She watched Lilly at first but soon fell asleep. About half an

hour went by and Lilly came back to shore, she gave Miley an evil grin as she saw how soundly Miley was sleeping. She walked over to some kids that were playing with a sand bucket, she bent down and said "hey kid, can I borrow your bucket for a minute?" the little girl looked at her

questioningly and said "why?" Lilly grinned and said "see my friend over there." the little girl looked over at Miley who was still sleeping, and said "yea what about her?" Lilly looked at her and said "well, I am gonna pull a prank on her, I am gonna throw water on her to wake her up." the girl smiled wide and said "can I be in on it?" Lilly asked "can I still use the bucket?" "only if I can help." Lilly rolled her eyes and said "OK fine, but just don't wake her up."

Lilly dumped the sand out and walked to the water's edge, she dipped the bucket into the water and scooped some water in until the bucket was half full. She tiptoed over to Miley, she looked up when she heard Jackson walking near them and put a finger to her lips to keep him from

speaking. Jackson saw the devious look on Lilly's face and didn't say a word, Lilly walked over to Miley and stood on her left side. She tipped the bucket and cool water poured all over Miley, who screamed in shock and rolled over and said "Lilly! Truscott! What are you doing?" Lilly laughed so

hard tears were coming to her eyes, she settled down after a moment and said "i was just wakin you up to tell you that its time to go back to the

house." Miley stood up and gave her an angry look, Jackson walked up to them and said "way to go Lilly, that was so much fun, usually when I do something like that I get paid back dearly!" Miley looked at Lilly with a smile and said "oh yea, and trust me I can think of something, but come on your right." Miley picked up her beach towel and started to walk in the direction to the house, Lilly handed the bucket back to the kid and jogged

off after her. " Miley your not mad at me are you?" Miley stopped dead in her tracks and said "no, I'm not mad, I think it's funny I just don't like being woken up by water being splashed over me."

Jackson was following them and he said "yea but it was so much fun to see her do that, normally I do stunts like that but it was so much fun to

watch her." Miley glared at him and kept walking, after a few minutes Jackson hung back, he had forgotten why he was going up to his sister and Lilly in the first place, he gently stopped Lilly and said "hey, why didn't you tell dad your going out with Greg?" Lilly's eyes went wide and said "how

did you know about that?" Jackson shrugged and said "Greg told me, and I again why didn't you tell dad?" Lilly looked back at Miley who was still walking and turned back to Jackson, and said "because I knew he would say no." Jackson sighed and said "i know for a fact he would say no, but you really shouldn't go behind his back like this, it can blow up in your face big time."

Lilly felt her self grow pale "your not gonna tell him are you?" Jackson looked over at Miley who was waiting patently and said "no, I may be a lot of things, but I am not a snitch. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but if he does anything to hurt you and I find out about it... well lets just say

you will be the one sitting on the bench or on the couch having a talk with dad. Usually its me or Miley but it will be you this time." he turned and walked away from her, Lilly watched him go in silence, she followed Miley back to the house. A short time later Robbie and Miley took off, and Lilly knew that they wouldn't be back until late.

She went to her room and got dressed for her date with Greg, once she was ready she headed down to the beach. She saw him standing near the

Surf Shack, he smiled when she ran up to him, she said "hi, how are you doing?" he smiled and said "doing great now that your here." he turned to Jackson who was behind the counter and said "hey Jackson, can we get some nacho's?" Jackson noticed Rico was watching him so he said

"sure." he never took his eyes off of Lilly, he knew that she would be in danger with this guy. Greg put his arm around Lilly, Jackson could see the discomfort come across her face. When she tried to move Greg stood his ground, he looked down at her and said "what's the matter baby?" Lilly

looked up at him and said "um... can we go slow? This is our first date..." Greg smiled at her and removed his arm, "sure baby what ever... come on, lets go down this way to the beach." she looked back at Jackson nervously, he did Roxy's signal for 'I got my eyes on you.' Greg led her to an

isolated part of the beach, Lilly really felt uncomfortable. She noticed that a large blanket had been laid out, he took her hand wile in the other hand held his nacho's. He singled for her to sit down. She did, and she started to pick at her nacho's, she noticed how he kept staring at her, he finally said "so, how long have you known Jackson?"

she swallowed a chip and said "oh for about 2 and a half years, he drives me crazy some times but I learned to live with him." Greg kept looking her up and down and said "so how many guys have you gone out with?" Lilly felt nervous suddenly and said "your the first one, I am not even

supposed to be here right now, Mr. Stewart told me not to date any one who was older then me." he scooted closer to her on the blanket and said " have you ever been with a guy before?" Lilly felt confused but asked "what do you mean? I just told you I have never dated be for." he gave her

a sly grin and then said "so you have never been with a guy?" it slowly started to dawn on her what he was hinting at, she said nervously "n-n- no I haven't been with any one... I'm only 14." he reached over watching her he touched her leg, Lilly scooted away and now started to relies why he

had chosen such a secluded area for their date. He scooted to her more, she said softly "what are you doing?" he got on his knees and crawled right in front of her and said "oh I think you know what I am doing... I really like you Lilly, and I wanna show you how much I like you..."

she felt like her mouth was cotton as he got even closer to her, she felt scared, and frozen in place, she wasn't for sure what to do or say next. Greg got on his knees and leaned to her face, he kissed her square on the lips, he felt him self get aroused by her pulling away. He smiled at her and said "so how was your first kiss?" Lilly still felt frozen but said nervously "to be honest, I think that was moving too fast... I barley even know

you." he grinned and said "oh I know but it makes this even more fun..." her eyes grew wide when he took her shoulders and laid her down. She started to squirm then, he said gruffly "oh stop fighting it, this will be something you wont ever forget..." Lilly could feel him stroke her stomach,

then trace a finger down to her skirt, he smiled at her and then pulled up on her skirt slightly, relieving her underwear. Lilly was trying to squirm away but Greg wouldn't let her, he held her firmly in place as he teased her under wear. Lilly flinched at his touch, she felt down right scared, she

tried to push him away and he just glared at her and said "don't even try it... just remember daddy knew best when he said don't date some one older then you..." she felt her self grow pale as he reached up with one hand and pulled down her underwear. He started to rub her inner thighs, he felt her growing wet, he said "hmm I would say your enjoying this."

Lilly finally found her voice and said "no, I'm not! Now stop, I don't want this!" he grinned at her and said "oh I think you do... your just playing hard to get..." he reached down and pulled his swimming trunks down. Lilly looked down and felt fear creep up again, she saw his large member, she had never seen one before so this made it even more scary. He scooted up on her and she felt his weight crushing down on her, forcing her not to move. He pressed his member up against her but didn't go in. she started to cry out, but he smacked her across the face and said "don't

even go there Missy, you will enjoy this, once its over you will love it." she felt like getting sick, her face stung with having just been struck. He grabbed at her barley developed breasts and said "hmm. Looks like some one is just a child after all aren't you? Eh no matter you will love this

when its over with." he started to push inward when someone grabbed him and jerked him off of Lilly. Lilly looked up and saw Jackson standing over her, he said to Greg "i suggest you get the hell off the beach before I call the cops that you nearly raped a 14 year old!" he pushed Greg away and bent down to a terrified Lilly, she scrambled to pull her under wear up. Jackson looked away when she did, once she pulled them up she began to cry, he gently held her and whispered "its OK.. your OK now."

_Later that evening..._

Miley and Robbie weren't back yet, Jackson made himself and Lilly some dinner, ever since they had come back to the house that afternoon Lilly had been withdrawn and quiet. Jackson made them a couple of hamburgers and had some fries in the oven, wile he had their hamburgers cooking

he walked over to Lilly and sat down. He noticed that her face wasn't as red as it had been earlier, he said softly "are you OK?" Lilly looked at him with tears in her crystal blue eyes, in a shaky voice she said "no, I should have listened to your dad... I shouldn't have gone out with Greg... are

you going to tell him?" Jackson could see the humiliation on her face as well as concern and the obvious fear, "Lilly... you know I have to, Greg almost raped you. If I hadn't gotten there when I had... I saw every thing from the Shack Lilly, Greg thought no one could see him but I could.

When I saw him kiss you I knew that there was trouble, so I told Rico I had to leave, I didn't tell him why. By the time I got there Greg almost... The point is Lilly I cant ignore this, if this had happened to Miley yea I would have told dad the moment it happened, but..." Lilly could see the concern written all over his face "because I'm not your sister? Because I am only Miley's best friend? That's real great Jackson! I nearly got raped and all you can do is sit there and tell me that your gonna tell on me because I am not your sister!"

Jackson took in a deep breath and said "Lilly... I didn't mean it that way... your like a sister to me too. I am gonna tell dad, but, I am just giving you some time to settle down before I do, I saw how terrified you were, and I think I know dad's likely reaction for going behind his back." Lilly looked Jackson in the eyes and asked "what will he do?" Jackson stood up and said softly "do you remember last spring when dad went out on a date

and Miley and I snuck out of the house and met up with you and Oliver at the theater?" she nodded "well the next day Miley dressed up as Hannah after we found out who dad went out on a date with, and we hid in her closet when dad showed up. I don't think Miley told you quite

what happened when we got home, you see dad likes us to learn lessons the hard way, but when we snuck out, and then went behind his back, he got real mad. He spanked both of us, Miley more then me, but I remember how much she cried when he did, she went out on the deck and played her guitar for a bit to calm down."

Lilly looked to the front door then back to Jackson, "you don't think he will spank me do you? I'm not even his kid?" Jackson gave her a considering look and said "its possible Lil." the timer went off for the french fries and he walked into the kitchen and got them out, he flipped the hamburgers

one last time before putting them on buns. He offered one to Lilly who took it reluctantly, they sat and ate in silence. After they finished Jackson said "if I were you I would go on upstairs before dad gets home, I will talk to him OK?" just then they both could hear a car door shut, Lilly felt her

eyes grow wide and she bolted up the stairs and into her room. Jackson watched her go, he didn't wanna get her into trouble but what she did today was dangerous and risky. Robbie came in the back door followed by Miley. Jackson swallowed hard and said "dad... can I talk to you?" he looked over at Miley and then said "alone." Miley frowned and said "OK... I guess I will go up and start on my home work." Robbie watched his daughter go up the stairs quickly, he turned back to his son and said "OK Jackson... you never want to talk to me, what is up?"

Jackson looked to the stairs, and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before saying "dad, you know how you told Lilly she couldn't go out with

Greg because she was too young?" Robbie folded his arms and looked down at his son and said "yes I remember telling her that, why?" Jackson,

gulped and said softly, "she went out with him behind your back..." Robbie started to walk towards the stairs in anger, before he reached the first step Jackson stopped him "dad, wait, there is more... Greg, he hurt her... he tried to rape her... I saw what was going to happen and almost didn't get there in time. And I kind of already knew she was going out on a date with him... Greg told me yesterday, so if your going to be mad at any

one be mad at me first for not telling you." Robbie felt his anger boil up but he took a deep breath to calm down and he said "Jackson Rod Stewart, why didn't you try to stop her? I have reasons for my rules! Your grounded for the next few days, now go up to your room. In the morning I want

you out in the garage cleaning it out." Jackson nodded but didn't say a word, he trudged up the steps and to his room, he could hear the deck doors close and he knew his dad went out side to think. Jackson walked over to Lilly's room and knocked on the door, when she whispered come in he knew she had been crying.

He opened the door to see her with tears running down her face, he said "i told him, and yea he was mad, I told him about Greg trying to rape you..." Lilly looked up at him from her bed and said "what did he say to that?" Just then a voice from behind Jackson made them both jump, "i didn't know what to say." Robbie had silently came to the door, he said "Lilly, I am not happy with you, Jackson go to your room please." Jackson nodded

and mouthed 'good luck' to Lilly. Robbie closed Lilly's door and took the chair from her desk and sat down. "Lilly why did you go beyond my wishes and go out with that boy even though I said no?" Lilly looked down at the floor and said "i don't know... I am really sorry..." Robbie was silent for a

moment and considered what to say next, Lilly spoke up first "Mr. Stewart, I promise I wont do it again, I am so sorry. I learned my lesson, if Jackson hadn't been watching me from the Surf Shack who knows what would have happened..."

Robbie looked at her, he didn't know what to say to her, he got up and sat down next to her, "Lilly... you know you have to be punished right? What you did today was dangerous, and you could have been hurt badly. Jackson told me that Greg hurt you, what did he do?" Lilly looked up at

him and said "he hit me... and then he touched me where I didn't wanna be touched, I told him no but he wouldn't listen..." Robbie felt torn, he noticed a tear start to run down her face, normally he would spank either of his kids if they pulled a stunt like this... but Lilly was already hit, and she nearly got raped. Robbie scooted next to her and gave her a hug, he wasn't too surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and began

crying on his chest. He ran a hand through her long blond hair and said softly "its OK.. you are safe now... but, I am grounding you for the rest of the week OK? You cant go to the beach at all, you are only to stay here at home and go to school is that clear?" he felt her nod her head, and he

said "OK, now why don't you get ready for bed, I will see you in the morning..." he let her go and stood up, she looked up to him and said "good night." he gave her a smile and said "good night darlin."

He walked out of her room, Miley came out her door and said "daddy is she OK?" Robbie gave her a sad smile and said "yes she will be fine, just give her some time and she will be OK.. Miley I want you to never talk to this boy Greg OK? He sounds like he is bad news, if you can avoid him in

school that would be great." Miley looked down the hall towards Lilly's room then back up at her dad and said "OK, I will try, but what is going on? What happened to Lilly?" Robbie just looked at her and said softly "go talk to her, then I want you both to go to bed." Miley nodded then walked

quickly down the hall, when she got to Lilly's door she could hear Lilly crying softly inside, she opened the door with out knocking and said "Lilly? Are you OK? What happened?" Lilly looked up at her best friend, before she could say anything Jackson came up behind Miley, "Lilly, are you OK?"

she got up and wrapped him in a hug, it took both Miley and Jackson by surprise, Lilly said in a muffled voice "thanks for being there today, I am so

sorry that I put you in that position. He is bigger then you he could have hurt you." Jackson pulled her away gently and said "Lil, I told you, you are like a little sister to me, I couldn't just stand there and let him do that. Even if you had been a total stranger I still would have done what I did today. Just promise me that next time you will listen to dad when he tells you something, he may be old but he is very wise and knows what he is talking about. And for what its worth I may not be super smart like Rico... but even I could see what a jerk Greg is."

Miley still couldn't understand what was going on so she asked "OK guys what happened today?" Jackson came fully into the room and shut the door, the three of them talked for the next 25 minutes about what had happened that day. After they were done talking Miley and Jackson went to their respective rooms and went to bed. Lilly had already gotten ready for bed before those two had come in, she had just laid down when her

phone started to go off. She groaned and got up, she picked her phone up off the desk and froze at what number was on the screen, it was Greg. She flipped it open "hello?" Greg said in an angry voice "don't think for a minute that your still not my girl, I will be at your house to pick you up for

school tomorrow." Lilly didn't have a chance to speak as Greg hung up, she swallowed hard, she turned the light off and got into bed. After laying

awake for hours unable to fall asleep Lilly got up taking her pillow and a blanket with her she tiptoed to Miley's room. She opened the door quietly

and tiptoed inside, she laid on the far side of the floor away from where Miley would get up in the morning. The last thing she wanted was to be stepped on by her best friend, she saw Miley stir as she laid down on the floor. Miley looked around but Lilly didn't say a word, she saw Miley lay back down and she laid down her self, it didn't take her long to go to sleep.

The next morning Miley woke up, she had this feeling she wasn't alone in her room, she crawled to the end of her bed and saw her best friend sleeping on the floor, she could clearly see the tear stains on her face and knew she had been crying. Miley got up and knelt down beside her and said softly "Lilly? Oh Lilly? Time to wake up sunshine..." she watched as Lilly began to stir, Lilly sat up and with out warning pulled Miley into a hug

and said softly but tearfully "Miley, I don't wanna go to school today, what if Greg tries something!" Miley pulled away and said "Lilly it will be OK, Jackson is gonna drive us like he always does." Lilly had a fresh round of tears coming and said "Greg called me last night, he hid his number so I didn't know it was him." Miley frowned and said "what did he say?" Lilly swallowed hard and said "he told me that he was coming over to pick me

up for school today, and that I was still his girl." Miley's frown deepened and she said "after just one date he thinks that your his girl?" Lilly shrugged just as there was a knock on the door. "Mile? Darlin are you up yet? Is Lilly in there with you?" Lilly said quietly "please don't tell him!" Miley could clearly see the fear in her eyes and said to her dad "yea Lilly's in here and yes we are both up."

Robbie said threw the door "OK, when you two are ready for school then come downstairs. They both heard him walk away, Lilly said "thanks for not telling." Miley gave her a small smile and said "what are friends for, come on lets go get ready." Lilly went into her room and found a pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans, she fixed her hair and went back to Miley's room she saw Miley getting her hair ready as well and said "hey Miley

can I wear my Lola wig to school?" Miley put her curling iron down and Looked at Lilly from the mirror, she said "no, you cant just wear the wig anywhere Lilly, its only when your with me or when some Hannah thing comes up. I know your still new to this whole double identity thing but you

cant just do it because OK" Lilly had already known what Miley would say but she didn't think it would hurt to ask. Lilly started to leave the room when she heard Miley ask "your scared of Greg aren't you? That's why you wanna wear it, you wanna hide who you are so he doesn't recognize you."

Lilly turned back to see Miley looking right at her with concern all over her face, Lilly felt like crying again, she knew she couldn't hide any thing from her best friend. Lilly walked back over to her and nodded, she said "yea, I do... he called me and told me he was gonna pick me up for school today. He didn't give me any time to respond before hanging up on me, I don't wanna go with him." Miley just looked at her and then said softly,

"why don't you finish getting ready for school, I will think of something OK?" Lilly nodded and left the room, she may be eight months older then Miley but right now she felt years younger then her. Wile she was brushing her teeth she tried to think of a plan to get out of riding with Greg.

Miley had watched her best friend leave her room, she turned back to the mirror and put the finishing touches on her hair and then stood up, she walked over to her closet and opened the sliding doors, then she pushed her cloths aside and opened up the Hannah closet, she walked inside and went to the wigs. She looked at the different Lola wigs, one was purple another was pink and there was a blue on also a white one. Miley

picked up the purple wig, she thought about what was going on with Lilly, she knew that she was torn and it took courage to ask to wear the wig

for one day. Miley walked out of the closet with the wig and shut the doors. She went down the hall to the bathroom, she found Lilly in there still, Lilly was putting on her make up. She turned when she heard Miley walk in, she noticed the wig in her hand and said "are you sure?" Miley said "i cant let you be scared forever, and I know that you seem more relaxed when you have the wig on." Miley helped her get her long hair tied up and placed the purple wig on her head.

Robbie was finishing up breakfast and called up to the girls "Lilly! Miley! Come on girls time for breakfast!" moments later he heard them descend the stairs, he saw Miley come around the corner and noticed that Lilly was not close behind. "where's Lilly?" Miley turned and noticed that Lilly hid

around the corner, Miley walked over to her and asked "what is wrong now?" Lilly whispered "your dad wont let me wear this to school, I cant let him see me..." Miley noticed she had stopped in mid sentence, she turned around and noticed her dad standing there, he had his arms folded and

said "OK.. Lilly, what is going on? You cant go to school as Lola." Jackson came downstairs and he saw Lilly there and asked "does Hannah have something going on today that I didn't know about?" Miley rolled her eyes and said "no brainless I don't have anything going on." just then the door bell rang, Robbie walked over to the door, Lilly noticed who it was and ran ahead of him, she felt panicked and said "no! Mr. Stewart, please don't open the door!" he looked back at her and said "Lillian Jordan Truscott, what has gotten into you?"

Lilly had tears in her eyes as she heard Greg knock on the door, she knew when any one said her full name she was soon to be in trouble, she said between choked sobs, "its Greg! He is here to take me to school! That is why I am dressed up as Lola, I am scared of him! Please don't answer the door!" Robbie could see the distress in her blue eyes, even with that wig on he could see how scared the Lilly underneath the wig

was. He said in a calming voice, "its OK honey, he cant do anything to you with me here, just remember that OK?" she nodded nervously, he walked to the door, Lilly quickly ripped the wig off and handed it to Miley who ran upstairs with it. Robbie opened the door and saw Greg stand there, he noticed how Greg was sizing him up, he said "can I help you?" Greg put on a fake smile and said "oh honey are you ready for school?"

Robbie blocked his view of Lilly and repeated "can I help you?" Greg looked up at him and said "yea I am here to take Lilly to school, I called her last night and she said she could use a ride." Robbie turned to look at Lilly who was standing there white as a sheet and he could see tears running down her face, Robbie turned back to Greg and said "no, sorry she is going with Jackson, I don't let my kids ride with other people unless I know them and their parents first."

Greg felt frustrated, he wanted Lilly so bad he was willing to do anything to get her, he said "well, um, why cant she walk to school with me?" Robbie could tell the boy was pushing it, he said "nope, not happening, I heard about your date with her last night, and let me tell you something if you so much as lay a hand on this child again your going to regret being born! Now get off my property." Robbie slammed the door in his face and pulled the blind shut. Lilly ran up to Robbie and threw her arms around him and said "thank you so much!" Robbie said as he put his arms around

her "its OK kiddo, but next time he tries to call you let me know OK?" she nodded and he said "OK, now lets have some breakfast and get you kids off to school."

On the drive to school Jackson said "don't worry Lilly, Greg shouldn't bother you at school, hopefully he will leave you alone. If he starts something find me one of you two OK?" both girls nodded, once at school Lilly saw Greg standing out front of the school waiting for her. Jackson started to

stop to let them out, but changed his mind and drove on around the side of the building. He parked and they all got out, Miley and Jackson walked with Lilly between them into the building. Once inside the girls parted from Jackson and went to their lockers to get their books, wile they were there at their lockers Miley said "uh oh, Lilly stay put and don't turn around." Miley stayed beside her as Greg passed by them, Lilly had grabbed

her hat from Jackson's car and had it on. Miley said once Greg had passed "whew that was close..." she relised she spoke too soon when Lilly's locker slammed in her face and Greg leaned on it with his arms folded "so Lilly? Why didn't you wait for me? I told you I was taking you to school!" Lilly said softly "i didn't want to ride with you, I wanted to ride with Jackson and Miley..." he turned so that Lilly backed up into the locker door, he put one hand near her head and said "now, you listen to me! You are my girl and your not to talk to any other guy as long as I am around! You could just get hurt if you don't listen to me!"

he banged his other hand on the locker making her jump, Miley said "just leave her alone!" he turned to her "oh just shut up, and stay out of this!" Lilly had tears running down her face, she was scared again, Miley took Lilly's hand and said to Greg, "look we have to get to class... so just leave us alone today." she pulled Lilly away from him, he glared at her and watched them leave. As the day went on he didn't try again, when the final

bell rang he went out to the side doors to wait on Lilly, when he saw her coming he stepped forward Jackson stood protectively in front of her. "Greg you need to beat it, we have to get home." he said "oh move aside shorty, don't make me hurt you." he pushed Jackson aside and grabbed Lilly ruffly by the wrist, she cried out as he dragged her up the hall to the next floor. Miley and Jackson followed close behind, Lilly struggled, Greg

turned into a closed classroom and pulled her in and locked the door. Jackson tried to open it but to no avail, Greg could see him say something to his sister and they both took off. He turned back to Lilly and said "your mine and don't you forget it!" he pushed her down on a desk and kissed

her ruffly, he then started to put his hands up her shirt, she pushed him away and said "no! Stop!" he chuckled and kept going, he then put his hands near her waist, this made her struggle even more. He chuckled again and unbuttoned her pants, just as a strong pair of hands jerked him off of her and threw him to the ground. Lilly looked up and saw Oliver standing there, he was pissed by the look on his face, he had come threw the connecting door that led to the other classroom. He had heard Jackson on the phone talking to Robbie and decided to intervene. Oliver said to Greg "you son of a bitch! You don't ever touch a girl like that!"

Greg stood up and said "like what? Like this?" he turned and saw Lilly stand up he backhanded her, she fell to the ground, that was all it took, Oliver punched him in the mouth. The fight went on for several moments, before either boy new it Oliver was pulled off, Greg stood up and said

"aw cant take anymore?" Oliver looked behind him and there stood the principal, superintendent, and Robbie. Robbie had been the one to pull him off, Robbie said "OK boy I told you what would happen if you touched her again!" the principal said "oh, yea, your not allowed to talk to Ms. Truscott, or the Stewart's, in fact we are seeing in expelling you." after every one left the room Robbie noticed Oliver holding Lilly, she was crying

hard in his arms. He was running a hand threw her hair trying to comfort her, Robbie walked over to them and said "Lilly, are you OK?" Lilly pulled away, he could see that she had a black eye forming, Robbie said "lets go home, we need to get some ice on that kiddo..." Lilly allowed him to lead her out of the school, Miley had gotten her backpack that she had dropped in the struggle.

Back at home Lilly was the last to enter the house, Robbie had to lead her in, he asked again "are you OK darlin?" Lilly just looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he could tell she was trying hard not to cry, he lead her to the couch and had her sit down. He went and got an icepack for her eye, when he came back he noticed how she was looking blankly into the TV. Moments later Jackson, Miley and Oliver walked into the house, Oliver

ran to Lilly's side. Robbie handed Oliver the icepack and said "have her keep that on her eye OK? I need to go make a couple phone calls..." what ever world Lilly was in she snapped out of it and jumped up "NO! Mr. Stewart please don't call my parents! I don't want them to worry! They may

take me away from here if they think I am in trouble! Please don't call them!" Robbie kept his voice kind and low and said "how did you know who I was gonna call?" Lilly wiped some tears out of her eyes and said "because you said you were gonna go make a couple phone calls, so I figured

that you were going to call my parents... Please don't, I don't want them to worry." Robbie sighed and said "Lilly... I'm sorry, but its my responsibility as your guardian to let your parents know when you have been hurt..." he could see the mixture of emotions welling up inside of her, and she said angrily "fine! Go call them see if I care! I guess you don't care about me enough to do as I ask this one time!" she stormed off and ran upstairs, she didn't care if she got into trouble for talking to him like that. She just didn't want her parents to be called.

Robbie watched in shock as Lilly stormed off upstairs, in his 16 years of being a parent he had never had a child talk to him like that before, he

wasn't too for sure to follow her or just let her cool off. Oliver looked up at him from the couch and said "Mr. Stewart, do you want me to go talk to her?" Robbie looked at him and said "no Oliver, but thanks for what you did for her today. I think we all need to calm down for now, why don't you go on home OK?" Oliver respected the man enough to get up and said "OK sir, and your welcome, she is one of my best friends, I couldn't stand by and let Greg hurt her like that. I cant believe that they didn't kick him out of school for what he did." Robbie said softly "they said they were

considering expelling him but I don't know if they will go that far with it. We will see though, but your right, more action should have been taken. You do relies that I got to the second floor first and saw the fight break out? The only reason I broke it up was because the principal walked in, I was watching you for about five minutes. I can tell you really care about Lilly." Miley looked at her dad and said "you watched the fight and didn't break it up? Your kidding me?"

Robbie looked at her and said "it was either Oliver hit the boy or me so I chose him, if I laid a hand on the kid I would go to jail for child abuse, but Oliver on the other hand nothing will happen because it was all in self defense." Oliver looked at him and said "thanks sir, I was just doing what I

could to help, I will see you guys later." he left and Miley said "dad, do you want me to go talk to her?" Robbie looked to the stairs and said to her "no, let me OK, I am part of the reason she is upset." Robbie walked up the stairs, once at the top he saw that Lilly's door was standing open but he could hear her crying. He walked down the hall, he stood in the doorway, he saw Lilly laying on her bed crying. He knocked causing her to jump

a little, he took note that she was rubbing the tears away so he wouldn't see them. He sat down next to her and said "Lilly... I know how upset you are... but there is no reason to talk to people like that OK? And honey I do care about you, that is why I want to call your parents... but I will respect your wishes this one time... one time only and not call them OK? If he hurts you again I will call them, is that understood?" Lilly looked up

to him and said "yea, and I am sorry... I didn't mean what I said. I am sorry too for even going out with him." Robbie wrapped an arm around her and said "Lilly, we all learn hard lessons in life, some are learned harder then others. But we all have a lesson to learn in life. For you... you learned the hard way about going behind my back and doing what I had spacificly told you not to do, you have learned a very valuable lesson from all of this."

Lilly smiled weakly and said "yea I did... do you hate me because I didn't listen to you?" Robbie let her go and said "Lilly... teenagers make mistakes every day, Miley may be a pop star by night but she makes plenty of mistakes, I don't hate her, and I don't hate you. Hate is such nasty part of life, its like a swarm of ants on a opossum on the freeway, you may hate them but you gotta love them at the same time." they both could hear Miley laugh from the door way, Lilly looked over at her and said "what did he just say?" Miley continued to laugh as Robbie stood up, he said

"i am going to go down and start dinner, Lilly, just remember that life is a lot like ants on an opossum, it can either lead to trouble, or it can get you places." Lilly frowned, she still didn't understand what he had just said, she decided it was best not to question what he had just said, she would ask Miley after he left the room.

Robbie looked at her and said "well I am gonna go get dinner ready, you girls start on your homework and I will call you when its ready." after Robbie had left the room Lilly said to an now calmer Miley "what did he just say?" Miley said "he was saying that that even though you made a mistake, you learned from it, and then something about ants on a freeway." Lilly just stared at her and said "why is he so confusing?" Miley put an arm around her shoulder and said "honey, I ask my self that question every day, but hey you cant choose your parents."

At school the next day Greg was still there, Oliver, Jackson and Miley all stayed close to Lilly when Greg was in the hall ways, Greg just glared at them, they knew that he was waiting for Lilly to be alone again. Later that after noon Lilly went to the bathroom, by her self, Miley was in class and obviously the boys couldn't go with her. She walked into a stall and sat down, she heard the door open and then close, she figured it was a girl coming in. she never heard a stall door close, but she could see threw the cracks that some one was looking around. She finished her busyness

and unlocked the door, just as she stepped out strong hands grabbed her, she screamed as loud as she could, Greg put his hand over her mouth to silence her. He said into her ear "don't ever do that again! You are mine and don't ever forget it!" he threw her down on the ground, she cried out in pain as she landed on her left wrist, she had tears running down her face. Greg unzipped his pants and said "now your going to know what love really is Lilly, so get ready." Lilly was horrified, she scooted away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, he took note that she was wearing a skirt, so he just flipped it up above her waist and made a grab at her under wear.

Lilly made one last attempt to scoot away, he grabbed her again and pulled her back to him, and then proceeded to punching her square in the side of the head, she felt like her head was going to explode. The room started to spin and her vision was blurry, before she knew it her world went black.

_3 hours later..._

Lilly slowly opened her eyes, her head still throbbed but she wasn't in the school bathroom any more, she relised she was laying on a bed, once her eyes adjusted some what, her contacts had fallen out when Greg had hit her. She saw a figure sitting next to her, she squinted to see who it was, she relised it was her dad. Kenny Truscott sat up when he saw that his daughter was coming too, he stood up and ran a had threw her hair

and said "honey are you OK? Robbie called me when the school called him." Lilly saw her dad reach over to the bedside table and grab something, he handed her a pair of small copper color glasses. She took the glasses from him, she noticed that her left hand was in a cast, she asked "dad, whats wrong with my hand?" Kenny helped her put her glasses on and said "well you broke it honey, your wrist any way, you also have a concussion. Robbie also told me about what happened earlier this week, honey, you need to listen to him." Lilly felt tears forming in her eyes, she said "your not going to make me leave the Stewart's are you?"

Kenny could see how upset his daughter was he said "no honey, you can stay with them, its OK" Lilly smiled weakly and said "thanks dad, who found me?" Kenny looked to the other side of the room where Robbie, Miley, Jackson and Oliver stood and said "i don't think I am the one to tell

you that part sweety." Lilly looked over and saw her extended family and her best friend, she said "what happened?" Miley stepped towards her and said "after you didn't come back from the bathroom Kunkle sent me to find you, I saw Oliver in the hall and told him that you hadn't come back yet, so he went and got Jackson and I went to get the principal. I knew something must have happened, I went into the bathroom and saw Greg

with his pants down, you were unconscious on the floor, just as he was about to lay on top of you I kicked him in the nuts." when she said this both Jackson and Oliver groaned Miley looked at them and said "what else was I supposed to do guys? Any way, he fell but he didn't land on you, he spun around and came after me. He pulled his pants up and ran after me out the bathroom door, I saw two police officers and the principal coming down the hall way. I shouted to them that you were in the bathroom, the police arrested Greg and he got expelled on the spot."

Jackson stepped up beside his sister and said "i called dad once Miley told me what had happened, I don't think I have ever seen him so angry in my life. He came down to the school and told what has been happening this week, after that the ambulance showed up after what seemed like forever. Dad called Mr. Truscott and he came down to the hospital, you have been out for around 3 hours or so." Robbie came up beside his

children and said "Lilly, I was so worried about you, when the paramedics wheeled you out into the hallway I could see how pale you were. Darlin you didn't look too good, once they got you loaded up onto the ambulance I road with you all the way here. It took them an hour to run tests on you, one was... well its hard for me to say, but they had to run a rape test on you." Lilly looked confused she said "but Miley said I hadn't been

raped?" Robbie took her hand and said "and she is right, you weren't, but they still had to run the test any way, its procedure. They told me that a parent or guardian had to be in the room at the time of the test, so I stayed in here. They discovered that you hadn't been raped but they did a full body cat scan and discovered the broken wrist and a bad concussion."

Kenny spoke up from his seat and said "Robbie, thanks for being there for her, your a good father, and a good friend." Kenny started to cry, Lilly looked over at her dad and said "dad, what are you crying for? I was the one who was stupid and got hurt." Kenny said "honey, its OK to cry, expectantly when you didn't know that anything was happening to begin with." Lilly looked down at her broken wrist, she noticed that on the

white cast there was some writing on it, she turned her hand over and saw 'Get well soon, love, Hannah Montana' she looked up at Miley and smiled at her, she looked at the back side and saw a couple more get well soons but they were signed by Oliver, Robbie, and Jackson. Miley walked over to her and took her bad hand and said "here let me show you this one." she turned Lilly's hand in hers and showed along side of her

hand it said 'get well soon, love your best friend Miley' Lilly smiled and felt tears run down her face and said "thanks guys, when do I get to leave?" Kenny said "in the morning, right now I think you need to get some rest."

The next morning the doctor came in and talked to Robbie and Kenny and told them that it would be OK if Lilly went home, but with restrictions, she couldn't lift anything more then 15 pounds and she had to miss a few days of school. Kenny drove his car with Lilly back to the Stewart's house, Miley road with her dad and brother, when they all got home Oliver had set up a 'Welcome home Lilly!' banner in the living room of the Stewart's, much to Lilly's surprise when she walked in her mother was in the living room as well, Oliver's mom was there too. The women had fixed every one some brunch, they had a variety of food, hamburgers, hot dogs, bacon and eggs. Lilly didn't feel up to eating but she sat on the couch

wile every one else ate, Heather said "honey, I am so sorry that I wasn't there at the hospital, couldn't get a flight to Los Angelas yesterday. But I got one early this morning, I am so glad to see that your feeling better." Lilly sighed and said "i do feel better mom, and its OK, I'm not mad that you wasn't able to come out yesterday. I just have a head ache this morning, and my wrist is starting to hurt again." Kenny walked into the kitchen and came back with some pills and a glass of water, "here honey take this, the doctor said its for the pain." she took them and said "thanks every one for being there for me."

Oliver walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug and said "i was so worried about you." Mrs. Oken walked over to Kenny and Robbie and said "well guys I have to say, when that boy came down to the precinct he was telling all sorts of tales. He also was pleading to be let go, when the officers told me what he had done, I put him in the hole. He gets to stay there until his court date, he is being charged for attempted rape,

domestic violence, and stalking." Kenny frowned and said "stalking? What do you mean?" Mrs. Oken said "well, apparently this boy had been stalking Lilly for months, he got kicked out of 10 schools for stalking and nearly raping girls." Lilly spoke up quietly "did he ever rape any one?" Mrs.

Oken looked at both men for approval before answering her, when she saw them nod she said "yes... about 3 years ago, he raped a 7 year old girl... he was tried and he went to jail for only a year... this time he wont be coming out for a wile... I will make sure he gets put away for a wile, don't worry Lilly he wont ever hurt you again."

As the evening went on Robbie could see how tired Lilly was becoming and Robbie said "Well I think Lilly needs to rest, thanks for every one for coming over." Mrs. Oken left with Oliver, Kenny and Heather Truscott were going to leave in the morning, so Kenny took the couch and Heather took the spare bedroom near Robbie's room. Every one was glad that Lilly would be OK, but what no one thought of was, would she ever trust boys again after what had happened?

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think, now just FYI not all of these things were actual facts, some were like the time frame and the slap on the face, and getting nearly raped. Stay tuned for chapter 2 where you will see more of bad choices in men unfold...**

**BTW read and review, no flames please, I am tender hearted!**


	2. Josh

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hannah Montana! Also i don't own the song 'What about me' Emily Osment does!  
**

**Summery: How will Robbie react when Lilly wants to meet some guy she meets on the internet? Is she fully healed from what happened with Greg? Did she learn anything from that experience? This is chapter 2 there are 2 more chapters after this.**

* * *

_March 10, 2007_

Lilly was chilling with Miley and Oliver early in the morning before going to school; her wrist was no longer in a cast from when Greg pushed her down,

weeks had gone by and now she just had ace wrap on it. The nightmares from that horrifying day had some what ended, her parents had left the following

morning. Today was a special day for her, it was her 15th birthday, Robbie came downstairs and said "good morning kids, Lilly your parents called me last

night... they wont be able to come to the party, but they did send you some presents." Lilly looked at him and said "really? Where are they?" he smiled and

said "well I just got done putting one of them in your bedroom... the others you get to have tonight." Miley gave Lilly a questioning look, and both girls got

up and went upstairs, Lilly entered her room and saw on her desk a laptop computer. Laying on top of it was a note, she picked it up and read it aloud to Miley:

_Dear Lilly,_

_I am so sorry I cant get away from work to be with you on your birthday, just know that I am thinking of you. I bought this computer for you weeks ago when I _

_came to visit you after you got home from the hospital. Robbie has been keeping us informed about your progress on how your doing, just stay strong kiddo._

_Happy birthday!_

_Love,_

_mom_

Miley looked at Lilly's new computer and said "wow, this is cool! Now you don't have to write out the assignments any more!." Lilly opened up the computer

and fired it up, when the main screen came up so did an old photo that made her eyes water, it was a picture of her self and her parents when she was

just a little girl. Miley had once seen this picture when she was over at the Truscott's, she said "that was nice of your mom, but we will have fun tonight

right?" Lilly turned and looked at her and said "oh yea, we will!" both girls went back downstairs, Robbie was making pancakes, he looked up as the girls

came into the kitchen "so Lilly how do you like your birthday present?" she smiled and said "its really cool, I like it very much." Robbie said "as an added

bonus I have that computer hooked up to the internet for you, now keep in mind on safety of the internet, you cant trust people that you talk to on there." Lilly smiled at him and said "thanks, and OK I will remember that."

Later that evening after the party died down, and Lilly opened her presents, she went up to her room to check out her computer. When she opened the

internet she noticed on the side bar 'dating websites' highlighted. She frowned and clicked on it to just check it out, she saw several kids about her age

and some older, she smiled and thought _'what if I posted on here?'_ just then her bed room door opened and Miley came in, she said "hey what you doin?" Lilly looked up at her and said "oh just checking out different websites that are on this side bar on the home page. This is so cool, did you know that there

is online dating?" Miley frowned and said "i saw that when I got my computer for my birthday, I didn't check it out though."

Lilly smiled at her and said "wanna check it out now?" Miley smiled at her and sat down in the chair next to her and looked at the screen. She saw boys

that were their ages and some older. Miley said "have you sent any of them emails yet?" Lilly said "no, besides, your dad said its not safe, and trust me I

learned my lesson on listening to him." she held up her left hand to signify what she meant. Miley raised her eye brows and said "man your serious aren't

you? Well it cant hurt to just email one of them... besides its not like your ever gonna meet them." Lilly looked back at the screen, and then to Miley, she knew her best friend had a point, she clicked on one boys profile it read:

_age: 15_

_sex: male_

_name: Joshua_

_a little about me: out going, loves sports, goes surfing daily._

_Location: Los Angelas area_

_State: California_

Miley said "hmm he sounds like a nice boy, and he loves sports just like you, lets email him and see what he says back." Lilly looked at the screen one more

time and then said "well... I shouldn't give him my name... how about Lola? Besides that is a made up name..." Miley considered that and said "that would

work." Lilly clicked 'e-mail me' when the screen came up with 'join now for free' they both groaned in frustration, Miley said "well that would have worked,

come on dad said we are going out for a birthday dinner." Lilly looked up at her friend after Miley stood back up "how about I join the website? It doesn't

cost anything and I could email that guy? Besides I'm not gonna meet him." Miley thought about that, she wasn't so sure that Lilly should be considering this, "Lil I don't want you to get into trouble, lets just let it go OK? Besides what happened with Greg is still fresh in every one's mind still, lets not jump the gun and start in on something else OK? I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Lilly looked down about it but she said "i guess you are right, come on lets go." she clicked out of the website and they left to go have dinner out. Later

that night Lilly laid awake in bed looking at her computer, she got up and closed her bedroom door all the way, she always slept with it part way open. She fired up her computer and popped open the website again, she clicked join. After what seemed like forever of filling out questions she finely had her profile done:

_name: Lola _Luftnagle

_age: 15_

_location: Malibu California_

_a little about me: I am funny, witty, out going, I do like sports and I play some soccer. I love to sing, and I love to hang out with friends._

She read over her profile, she decided it was OK so she found the boy from earlier and clicked 'send me a message' she wrote:

_hey whats up? I'm Lola, hows it going? Just wanted to know if you wanted to talk some time?_

She reread the note and changed her profile name to '_singlewhitefemale15' _after she got done she shut down her computer and went to bed. The next

morning she woke up, she looked over at the time 5:30am, she groaned, she never wakes up this early on a Saturday morning. She tried to go back to

sleep but it just wasn't going to happen, she got up put on her bathrobe and went downstairs to watch T.V. Quietly, she knew that the Stewart's would

still be sleeping for a few more hours. She didn't even turn the lights on, she just turned on the T.V. And started to watch some movie that was on. After

about an hour she was board so she got up shut the T.V. Off and went upstairs to her room again, she turned on her computer and noticed that she had about 5 new e-mail addresses on her Lola account. She had two email addresses since she had two identities, she opened up her Lola account and she noticed she had 3 emails from that dating site already. She opened up one from a Tommy from Sacramento California:

_hi Singlewhitefemale15, what's up? I'm Tommy and I am on here looking for a friend, I am short for my age, and I love to play basketball. I am 16 and I have plans to go to Stanford after high school. Please get in touch with me if your interested in chatting some time._

The next email was from Joshua, the boy she emailed last night, she read his note:

_hey Lola, its nice to hear from you, have you ever been on this dating site before? Your name seems familiar for some reason? I cant figure out why. All well, any way, would you like to talk some time? You seem like such a sweet girl._

Lilly paused on this email, she debated weather or not to email him back, she decided to go ahead and reply, after all she wasn't going to see him any time soon.

_Hey Josh, I may seem familiar to most people, if your in the public eye as much as I am you would know who I was. But any way, that would be fine if you would like to talk to me. I don't give my phone number out to strangers so emailing would be the best route. And no I have never even looked at a dating website before, me and my best friend were looking at this website last night. Well talk to you soon, Lola._

Lilly opened the last email, when she did she blushed, the email said:

_what up singlewhitefemale15, I am Eddie, and if you meet me I can really rock your world! If you know what I mean... I am in Malibu, and I go to Seaview High school, hope to hear from you soon babe._

Lilly thought about who Eddie could be, then it dawned on her, it was Eddie on the football team, she had heard a lot of bad things about him. She was a little surprised that he was on a dating website, she closed out of her account and got dressed.

Down at breakfast hours later Robbie said "Miley, don't forget now, ya got a concert tonight, and a CD signing this after noon, I'm not gonna be able to go

with you to the CD signing so Roxy is going to take you." Lilly remained silent threw out breakfast, she knew if she told Robbie or even said any thing to

Miley about the dating site that she would be in trouble. Robbie noticed how quiet she was and said "so Lilly, are you going with Miley this after noon and

tonight?" Lilly looked up at him and said "sure, I got all my home work done yesterday during school so sure I would love to go." Robbie smiled and said

"OK, I will make sure to get you're ticket and back stage pass so that the bouncers will let you in OK? Are you going as Lilly or Lola?" Lilly wasn't for sure if she wanted to go as Lola this time or not, she said "i haven't decided yet, um how soon do you need to know?" Robbie was a little surprised at her response and said "well, with in the next hour or so." she nodded and got up from the table and put her plate in the sink, she went upstairs and got on her computer she noticed Josh emailed again, she opened it up

_Hey Lola, so glad to hear back from you, that's understandable about not giving out your phone number. um... your in the public eye huh? Um then that makes u a celebrity? Hmm this could be fun trying to figure out who you are. I am going to this really awesome concert tonight... are you a fan of Hannah Montana? Well that is who I am going to see, I have a backstage pass. Maybe I will bump into you there, attached to this message is a photo of me, if your there then maybe we can hook up._

Lilly swallowed hard, after reading this, she knew she was going to the concert as Lilly not Lola this time. She got up and went back downstairs she said "Mr. Stewart, I think I am going as Lilly this time, I will be Lola for the CD signing but I want to just be a face in the crowd tonight." Miley just gave Lilly a look, of course Lilly ignored it and just looked at Robbie, he said "OK if that is what you wanna do."

Lilly went back upstairs and got on her computer again and clicked reply

_hey josh, yea I am a huge Hannah Montana fan, I go to all of her concerts and other events. Heck there is even a CD signing this afternoon, being in the public eye so much can put a damper on dating but its still fun to try. I'm not ready to meet you yet so I may not be at the concert. Talk to you soon._

That afternoon Miley, Lilly and Roxy went to the CD signing, wile they were there, Lilly now dressed as Lola was standing next to Hannah when she

spotted the boy from the picture in line. She stepped behind Hannah, Miley looked at her and whispered "what's the matter?" Lola looked at her and said

"nothing, um I just..." Miley said softly "is something wrong, do I need to get Roxy's attention?" Lilly knew she was blowing her cover, she saw Josh get

closer to them Lilly looked at a worried Miley and said "after we are done here I need to talk to you about something... um if any one asks who Lola is please don't tell them what my name is OK." Miley said almost too loudly "Lola what is wrong with you?"

Josh looked up when he heard the name Lola, he started to cut to the front of the line when Roxy stopped him "oh no I don't think so boy, you stay put

and don't even think about moving from this spot unless the line moves any more... I got my eyes on you..." she pointed to her eyes and then pointed at

him in indication of what she was saying. After what seemed like for ever Josh got to the front of the line, Hannah smiled at him and said "who would you

like it made out to?" he noticed the girl standing behind Hannah, she had pink hair down to her shoulders, she was wearing a violet t-shirt with black and

white striped pants. He smiled at Lola and said "hey whats up?" Lola smiled back and said "hey..." Hannah looked between them then said "OK... now this

is just creepy... oh hey who do you want this CD made out to?" Josh snapped out of his little trans and said "oh... make it out to... Lola Luftnagle ... I plan on asking her out and I thought she would love to have one of your CD's..." Hannah knew who Lola was but she respected Lilly's wishes and didn't give away that she was standing right there. Miley signed the CD and then said softly to Lilly "we are talking when we get home..."

After the CD signing Lilly and Miley rode home in the limo, Roxy was on alert looking around and looking out the windows, when they pulled up to the house

Roxy let the girls out and followed them up to the house, Miley stopped and said "Roxy we are fine now, thanks for every thing and I will see you later for

the concert OK?" Roxy said "OK girl, see you later." Miley watched Roxy leave and then turned to Lilly who was creeping away slowly, Miley said "OK, start

talking?" Lilly kept walking to the house and didn't say a word, once inside she said "Miley... don't get mad at me, but I joined that site last night... I never planned on meeting any one... but I may have let it slip that I would be at the CD signing..." Miley put her hands on her hips and said "Lilly how could you! I told you not to even join the site, and I was kidding about emailing any one! Don't you relies how dangerous internet dating is?"

Lilly wasn't for sure what she meant, but she knew Miley was right, Lilly said "i know, I know, but at least he didn't know me at the signing..." Miley rolled

her eyes and walked up the stairs, Lilly took her wig off and followed her, about two hours later Miley and Lilly left again with Roxy to go to the concert. On

the way there, Roxy sat up front with the driver, Lilly turned to Miley and asked "your not going to tell your dad are you?" Miley looked at her and said

"Jackson said it before and I will say it again, if anything goes wrong then yes I will but for the time being no I wont say anything. Lil I just wish you had listened to me, oh hey Ernie when we get to the dome we need to let Lilly out around front. She will get a mob if we go around back like usual." he tipped

his had and said "as you wish Ms. Montana." Lilly hated it when she did go to concerts as Lilly, because she always had to be let out around front, even when she had a backstage pass. The fans would mob around the limo and push her around was why Miley came up with letting her out in front because not many people were there yet.

Once they got to the front of the dome Ernie let Lilly out, she walked with her ticket and backstage pass up to the front of the dome, Miley knew she hated this because she had to wait like every one else to come inside. After what seemed like hours the gate opened and Lilly handed the woman her ticket and

she got to go inside. She walked backstage like she usually did, who she didn't expect to see was Josh. She remembered that he only knew her as Lola so she just played it cool, she knew if she did he would never know. She had to admit he was pretty cute, he stood around 5 feet 5 inches, he had sandy blond hair like hers, he had dark brown eyes. He was also very slim, she thought he was cute, she noticed that he still had the CD from the signing. He

seemed to be looking around for some one, she saw Hannah walk out of her dressing room. She also noticed that the fans started to surround her until Roxy stepped in, she noticed that her self and Josh were the only two that didn't rush forward when the crowd did. He noticed her and he said "hi, your not big on following the crowd either?"

Lilly smiled and said "no not really, especially when you think about it, she is just a normal 14 year old girl, who just happens to be a pop star. Under all that fame is just an ordinary person just like you and me." he smiled at her and said "how do you know all this?" Lilly sighed and said "well, lets just say, that I go to a lot of concerts and every one I see is just a person, sure there name is in lights but when they get home they are just as normal as you and me. With normal every day problems just like we have." he walked over to her and said "so how long have you been a fan?" Lilly looked over at Hannah

and said "ever since her career started two years ago." Josh smiled at her and said "i am a new fan, I heard one of her songs a couple of weeks ago and I have been a fan ever since. You seem really familiar? Have we met before?" she played it cool, and said "no I don't remember you, I was at her last concert a week ago but I don't remember bumping into any one." Josh just stared at her then looked away when he heard some one calling out "Lilly!, hey Lilly

come over here!" she looked around and noticed that Hannah had actually called out to her by name. Josh raised his eyebrows and said "you weren't kidding... you do go to every one of her concerts... how does she know your name?" Lilly just looked at him and said "lets just say that we have been friends for a couple of years... I go backstage at every concert... and one day she asked me why I was always the same face she saw every time and I told her that I know that she is a normal person and that she is a good singer."

Lilly quickly walked away, and caught up with Hannah, she said "whats up?" Hannah said "if you don't ask that boy out I will, now get over there and ask him out already! I saw the way he looks at you and how your looking at him, just don't blow your cover and you'll be fine." Lilly looked back at Josh who was watching them closely Lilly said "he asked me how you knew my name... I just told him that after two years of coming back stage that you eventually learned who I was and we became friends... I have this under control, just don't make me blow it and we will be fine." Hannah said "sorry, I didn't think

about that... but who did you want me to call out? Lola or Lilly?" Lilly gave her a glare and said "smart ass, OK I am going to go talk to him, just please don't blow this for me." Hannah smiled at her and said "OK OK now go have fun OK, and I want details on the way home." the announcer said "Hannah Montana to the stage please!" Hannah left, Lilly walked back to Josh and he said "what was that all about?" Lilly said "oh, she just wanted to ask me something, any way, what one of her songs is your favorite?"

Josh smiled and said "oh, I think 'if we were a movie' is one of my top favorites, I love to read into songs, one that I cant figure out is 'best of both worlds'? That one has me baffled, as far as I can tell she is just a teenager that sings." Lilly looked towards the stage as Hannah began to sing the very song they were talking about. Lilly wanted so badly to tell him that she knew the reasons behind that song, but she knew she couldn't say anything... she had made a promise to Miley over a year ago that she would keep her double identity secret. Lilly said "i don't know either, I do know that one time she told me she

would love to have a normal life, some times being a pop star can be too much." Josh said "huh so you two know each other pretty well then?" Lilly looked at him and said "yea, like I said I have known her for a couple of years now... and no I don't get free tickets, discounts yes, but I don't get them for free... you don't take advantage of friends like that." Josh looked at her adoringly and said "wow, you are such a nice person, do you have any of her CD's?" Lilly

said "i have a couple of them, I don't have the latest one yet..." he smiled and said "here, this was going to be for this girl I was talking to yesterday, but I think you should have it... I even had it signed." Lilly looked down at the CD, and to her surprise, and she didn't assume that Josh had read what Hannah had written earlier, it said 'to Lilly, from Josh, signed Hannah Montana.' she smiled at Josh and said "thanks so much." they enjoyed the rest of the concert from back stage.

After the concert Lilly gave Josh her phone number and they walked out the doors, once outside they waited for Hannah to come out. Josh asked "do you want me to give you a ride home?" Lilly asked "you drive?" he said "yea I got my license a few weeks ago." Lilly said "i would rather not just yet OK? Besides my ride should be coming any time now..." Just then the crowed erupted as Hannah Montana came out the doors and was going to the Limo, Lilly smiled at Josh and said "Hannah, believe it or not gives me rides now to and from the concerts... I just have to wait for her to come out... her body guard

doesn't care any more that I ride with her. Hannah doesn't live very far from me..." he raised his eyebrows at her, he said "impressive, so your in the public eye a lot huh?" Lilly froze on that statement, she was afraid she had just blown her cover, she tried to play it cool and she said "um... not really I don't go to all of her events, I just go to the concerts... well she is waving me over to the limo I gotta go. Talk to you soon and thanks for the CD!" she ran to catch up with Hannah, once inside the limo she gave a sigh of relief. Miley said "what's the matter?"

Lilly looked back at Josh from the tinted windows and said to her best friend "i just about blew my half of the secret... I think he may know I am Lola... but I am not for sure." Miley raised her eyebrows and said "what happened that makes you think that?" he asked me if I wanted a ride home and I told him no, not right now... and that I get rides from Hannah from every concert... then he repeated something I told him when I emailed him as Lola..." Miley said "witch was what?" Lilly scooted away from Miley and said "um... that I was in the public eye a lot... he made a comment that I was in the public eye a lot... I

played it as cool as I could and said not really I don't go to every event, just the concerts..." Miley put her head in her hand and said "way to keep your cover! It sounds like he started to figure it out... hopefully if he knows what's good for him he wont say a word..." when they got home Robbie was waiting for them, he said "hey girls, how was the concert?" Lilly started to avoid the topic but Miley kept her in place and Miley said "the concert went great, well

our Lilly has fallen for a guy again..." Robbie raised his eyebrows and Lilly stared at her in shock, Miley quickly added "its OK dad, he is a nice guy, I could tell by how he looked at her... he saw her at the CD signing too but he... well I don't think he recognized her, but the jury is still out on that."

Robbie gave Lilly a stern look and said "so soon young lady? Did we forget what happened just a few weeks ago?" Lilly looked up at him and said "no, how could I forget? I have ace wrap on my wrist, besides I don't think I am ready to go out with any one just yet. Every thing is too fresh in mind from what happened with..." she could even think of his name with out remembering what had happened, Robbie gave her and understanding look and then said

softly "Lilly, its OK... if you want to invite this boy over to get to know him then that is fine... I would rather you do that any way so that away if something goes wrong you have all of us here to back you up OK?" Miley raised her eyebrows at her dad, she couldn't believe he was OK with this... but then again he didn't know how Lilly came to find this boy either... and he wasn't going to find out threw her that was for sure.

Robbie sighed and said " OK girls its getting late, I think its time to turn in." Miley looked at her watch "dad its only 10:30?" Robbie said "fine but just stay

up in your rooms." both girls walked up stairs, Lilly didn't say a word to Miley until they reached Miley's room at the top of the stairs Lilly said "thanks for not

telling him about Josh... some friend you are..." Lilly walked to her room and shut the door, Miley walked over and tried to open it but Lilly had locked the door, she sighed and got her hair pin and picked the lock. When she popped the door open Lilly glared at her, "nice try but you learn a thing or to when your brother locks you in the basement after turning the door knob around and the lock is on your side." Lilly stood up and faced her best friend and said

"you promised you weren't going to say anything? What happened to that?" Miley said softly "i said I wouldn't tell how the two of you met, besides you saw, dad wasn't mad, concerned yea. But everything's gonna be OK, you'll see." Lilly sighed and said "i know he wasn't mad Miley, but don't you get it, I didn't want him to know about Josh... I am afraid after what happened with Greg that your dad's not gonna trust any boy anymore." Miley sat down on the

edge of Lilly's bed and looked up at her and said "Lil, dad doesn't trust any boy... it doesn't matter who he is." Lilly sat down next to her and said "what about Oliver?" Miley smiled at her and said "he knows Oliver is our friend, after all the things he has done for us. Especially you, the way he stood up for you and protected you, dad trusts him..."

Just then the door opened and Jackson walked in, "hey, dad wants all three of us downstairs, right now..." Miley looked at him at first annoyed then concerned and she said "what's wrong?" Jackson said "i don't know for sure... he just told me when I got home that he wants you two and me downstairs... family meeting is what he called it." Lilly looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11:20, "why this late at night?" Miley looked over

at her and said "who knows, but we better get down there, or he may get mad." just then they all heard their individual names get called, "Lilly! Miley! Jackson! Come downstairs!" Lilly got up and followed Miley and Jackson down the stairs, when they got down there Robbie was waiting, he said "OK, we need to have a meeting, would you all sit down." Miley and Lilly shared the couch wile Jackson took the chair near the couch.

Robbie looked over at Miley and said "Mile, this next week is going to be busy, back to back Hannah stuff going on, but we are going to have two house guests this next week too." Miley frowned and said "really who?" Robbie paused then said "Mamaw and Luann are coming to visit..." Miley sat there in

shock, she didn't notice at first when Lilly waved her hand in front of her face, "Miley?" Miley ignored her and said to her father "its great that Mama's coming but why Luann? I don't want her here! All she does is create trouble!" Robbie said "oh now come on Miley... that was when you were younger, she has really grown up by now... it will be OK you will see. But the problem is, we don't have enough room for every one, Lilly I am going to need you and Miley to share a room, Mamaw will take your room for the week and Luann will take the other guest bedroom." Miley stood up and said "dad, make Luann go

back! I don't want that little witch here! All she does is start trouble! Besides if Luann is going to be here then I'm finding some where else to go cause I'm not staying here!" Robbie gave her a stern look and said "Miley Rae, your not going anywhere, your cousin is coming and your going to get along with her for once."

Miley crossed her arms and said "fine, but I am staying at the beach as much as I can, I'm not staying in this house with Luann." Robbie looked over at Lilly and Jackson and he said "OK Jackson go get the fold away bed from the basement for Lilly and set it up in Miley's room, Lilly go change your sheets and get some of your cloths and take them to Miley's closet." Jackson and Lilly jumped up and nearly ran up the stairs, they knew Miley was in trouble and they

didn't wanna be around when Robbie went off on her. Robbie looked at his daughter and said "OK, Mile get this young lady, your not going to the beach at all this week, in fact you just got your self grounded for the week. I am going to cancel all of your Hannah activities, and the only place your aloud to go is school and home. I am not going to put up with your mouth, its bad enough I am going to have Mamaw in the house I don't need you causing trouble."

Miley glared at him and said "you cant take Hannah away from me! She is a part of me!" Robbie said "Miley I have made up my mind and if you don't watch your self, your European tour will be canceled and you will be spending the summer in Tennessee with Mamaw." Miley turned and started to storm up the stairs and said "daddy, you make me so mad! How can you treat me like this!" Robbie looked at her and walked over to her, "Miley Rae unless you want

more then a grounding I would suggest you watch your mouth." she knew her dad meant business when he said that, she turned and stomped up the stairs, Robbie could hear her bedroom door slam shut. A little wile later he went up stairs and got ready for bed, he went to Miley's room before turning in for the night and saw Lilly making her bed and saw Miley sitting at her computer. Neither girl noticed him in the doorway he turned and walked down the hall, he saw Jackson in Lilly's room making the bed.

Jackson looked up and said "so, how much trouble did she get into?" Robbie gave his son a look and said "lets just say that if she doesn't watch her self this week she is not going on her European tour, or do any of the other Hannah Montana stuff that she has scheduled for this week." Jackson's eyes grew wide and he said "I could hear her ranting to Lilly about it, but it was muffled I couldn't make out what she was saying." Robbie said to him "well son, lets

just hope she behaves her self this week, but any way thanks for making the bed and straightening up the room, now you can go and do the same thing to your room." Jackson sighed and said "OK, what ever, its just going to get messed up again." he walked by his dad and went to his room. Robbie shut the light off and went on to bed him self.

Lilly laid down on the cot that was fixed up for her, Miley was still mad at her dad and was still fuming about it. Miley was saying "its just not fair! Luann is the one that always causes trouble not me! She lies to get out of stuff and she will set it up so that it looks like I'm stupid! I cant stand her!" Lilly laid there listening to her rant, she finely said "Miley, its only for a week, you need to calm down. Besides if you wake your dad up then you will be in trouble, so just calm down." Miley was sitting on the edge of her bed and she looked down at Lilly and said "OK fine, but I'm still mad at dad!" she got up, shut the light off and laid down in bed.

The next morning, the girls got woke up due to the door bell, Miley looked at her alarm clock, it read 5:45am, she groaned and got up, putting her robe on she walked out of her bedroom. She met her dad out in the hall, he said "stay here Mile, I will see who it is." Robbie walked downstairs he flipped the light on just as the door bell rang again, followed by knocking. Robbie opened the front door and there stood his mother, she said "well for goodness sakes

Robbie Ray I thought you would never get your butt out of bed! Here I've been standing out doors for the last five minutes and what are you doing? Sleeping!" Robbie sighed and said "its good to see you too ma." he gave her a hug and helped her with her suit case, once they were inside he said

"where is Luann?" Mamaw looked at him and said "oh she's coming, she is on her way in, I swear that child can talk more then any teenage girl I know!" Robbie and his mom came on into the living room, leaving the front door opened for Luann to come in.

Mamaw said to Robbie "now where are my beautiful grandchildren?" Robbie said "well Miley's awake now that you rang the door bell at nearly 6am, Jackson is still sleeping." Ruth looked around the house and said "well I do have another grandchild, she may not be kin but she is still my grandchild." Robbie chuckled, ever since he became Lilly's guardian his mom insists that she is now her grandchild, he said "well she is still sleeping too, Miley is the only one that is a light sleeper around here." just then Miley came downstairs, she said "Mamaw!" Miley ran into her grandmother's arms and gave her a hug, "its great to see you Mamaw!" just then Luann walked into the house "woo wee this is one heck of a shack you got here!" Luann had a thick Tennessee

ascent so for any one who didn't know her she was difficult to understand. Miley pulled out of her grandmother's arms and said "oh, hi Luann." Robbie felt the tension build between Miley and Luann and he said "OK, Mile why don't you take Luann on up to the guest bed room." both girls headed up the stairs, once at the top of the stairs Luann said "do I get to go to school with you?" Miley said "shh, and no you cant come with me to school." just then her

bedroom door opened and Lilly stepped out she looked at Miley and then at Luann and said "wow, either I am just not awake yet... or you have a twin you didn't tell me about." Miley smiled at her and said "Lilly, this is Luann my cousin, Luann this is my best friend Lilly." Lilly said "hey." she walked on up the hall and into the bathroom, Luann said "wow, didn't know you had a sister now, I thought your momma died four years ago?" Miley gave her a look and said "she is like my sister but she isn't really my sister Luann. Mom did die almost four years ago..." Miley showed her to her room, and said "i gotta go get ready for school. Have fun all day, and stay out of my room!"

Miley went back to her room and straight for the Hannah closet, under her night shirt she pulled a small key out of a locket and locked the Hannah closet door. Her dad gave it to her back before Lilly knew about the secret. Lilly almost walked into the closet being the curious one she is she almost found out the secret on her own. What Miley found funny was just a week later Lilly found out the secret at a Hannah concert when she walked into the dressing

room and Miley walked out in a Hannah Montana bathrobe. Miley still wore the key around her neck just in case she ever needed to lock the door. And with Luann here, she knew she had to lock the door, Luann already knows the secret but she goes threw Miley's things and she is a thief. She locked the door and found her self an outfit, after dressing she noticed Lilly walking in, Lilly said "hey Miley, can I borrow a pair of shoes? I need to get me a new pair, mine are falling apart." Miley looked at her and said "but your a size bigger then me?"

Lilly looked around the room and then back at her best friend "yea but you have grown a size, we are both a size 6 now." Miley smiled at her and said "oh yea duh, sure you can borrow a pair of shoes, we can go to the mall after school and get you a new pair." Lilly went to the closet and looked threw Miley's shoes, she noticed something on the floor, when she picked it up she turned back to Miley, "hey what's this for?" Miley frowned and walked over to her she noticed it was the key for the Hannah closet. "i put this in my locket? How did it fall out?" she took the key back and put it in her locket, some how it had fallen out, she would look at it later to figure it out. They both got ready for school, they could hear Jackson waiting impatiently downstairs for them. Once

at school the three branched off to their separate classes, Miley and Lilly didn't have the first class of the day together but the rest of the day their schedule was the same. Sitting in class Lilly noticed Josh looking at her, he smiled and said "hi." she smiled and said hi back. After class Josh said to her

before she left the room "Lilly... I was wondering... um, if you would go out with me this Friday?" Lilly felt her self blush and said "yes, what time?" He noticed Miley out in the hall and said to Lilly "how about 5:30, we can go to the movies and then out to dinner." Lilly couldn't help but keep smiling and said "sounds good to me."

The rest of the day went smoothly, Lilly still had problems with her wrist, Oliver bumped it once and she cried out. Oliver kept looking at her when they were at lunch, Lilly noticed and said "is something wrong Oliver?" he blushed and said "no... sorry... nothing is wrong." Miley had this feeling that Oliver had feelings for Lilly but was too afraid to tell her. She knew better then to butt in when her friends had crushes on some one she learned that the hard way

many times. Lilly and Miley waited for Jackson out front of the school when school was over. When they got home Miley ran upstairs and found Luann in her room, she said "get out! What are you doing in here?" Luann spun around and said "well hey there cuz I was just looking around... where do you keep all of your Hannah Montana stuff?" Lilly walked into the room just as Luann said that, she knew better then to answer that question. Miley said hottley "its

locked away where you cant find it, now get out! If your name isn't Lilly then you cant be in my room!" just then Mamaw came into the room she said "Miley Rae... don't talk to your cousin like that. Now come on Luann, come out of the girls room, what did I tell you about provoking Miley."

After Luann left the room, Miley said "this is getting ridicules I am so tired of Luann going threw my stuff..." Lilly put her backpack away and got out her science book and started to work on homework. She decided not to answer that, as she flipped to the page she was looking for she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw it was Josh, she flipped it open and said "hi." he smiled on his end and said "hey,I'm so excited about our date on Friday, have you asked your parents if its OK?" Lilly looked over at Miley who had gone from pacing the floor to starting her homework as well. She said into

the phone softly "no I haven't, but I don't live with my parents, I live with my friend Miley and her family. I haven't asked her dad yet for permission, I will at dinner tonight." there was a knock on the door, Lilly got up and opened it, it was Robbie. She said into the phone "i gotta go, talk to you later." Robbie looked past Lilly at Miley and said "Miley Rae I need to talk to you, Lilly please go downstairs." Lilly looked up at him worried but did as she was told and

left the room, when she got downstairs she saw Mamaw in the kitchen, Mamaw turned around and saw Lilly and said "hey there sweety is Robbie upstairs?" Lilly sat down at the island stool and said "yea, he sent me down here, do you know what that was all about? And why doesn't Miley and Luann get along?" Mamaw stirred the pot she was standing over and said "well honey, Miley is just a little younger then Luann, and Luann is jealous because

Miley is famous. Well when Miley was 6 and Luann was 8, Luann was pulling her normal pranks on Miley and caused her to trip, well when she did this Miley fell down the well. To this day Miley has not forgiven her for it, it took about two hours to get her up out of the well, then after wards she was sick because she was down in the well for three hours in the beginning of winter."

Lilly thought about it and then asked "OK, but why is Miley in trouble right now? All she did was tell Luann to get out of her room?" Mamaw gave the young teen a smile and said "well honey, its the fact that Miley doesn't wanna have nothing to do with her and she would rather Luann leave and she have her room back. She was hateful with Luann when she told her to leave the room, and we raised Miley better then that." Mamaw turned back to the counter and picked up a bowl that had potato's in it, she walked around the side of the island and sat down next to Lilly, "kiddo would you like to help me fix

supper?" Lilly smiled at her and said "sure." they started to peal potatoes, after about ten minutes Mamaw asked "so do you have a boyfriend yet?" Lilly looked down at her hand that wasn't wrapped up do to pealing potatoes and said "no, not yet, I am almost scared to go out with any boy after what happened..." Mamaw looked down at Lilly's black and purple wrist and said "what exactly did happen? Miley told me some but not much." Lilly looked down at the potato and didn't look back up, she said "its a long story..."

As Lilly finished telling the story she could see tears running down Mamas face, Mamaw hiccuped and said "i am so sorry that happened to you... your still

so young no child should have to go threw that." Lilly was quiet for a moment and then said "I'm fine now, the doctor wants me to regain strength in that hand so Miley has been helping me out a lot." Mamaw asked "what has she been doing to help you?" Lilly thought about it and she got up and wiped her hands on her pants, she went over to the guitars and picked up the one Miley called 'Lucky Lulu' she walked back over to Mamaw and sat down. She took the pick out of the neck and put her fingers in place for the cord of G. she started strumming and Mama's eyes lit up, she said "your into music too?" Lilly

said softly "i wasn't at first but when I started goofing around one day Miley said I had natural talent for the guitar, so she started teaching me. The doctor said that playing the guitar would help strengthen my hand, and so far it has been."

Mamaw said "have you written any songs yet?" Lilly said "i started to, but I cant figure out how to finish it." Mamaw watched Lilly put the guitar up and sit back down and start pealing potatoes again, just then Robbie came down the stairs he looked at Lilly and said "Lilly your bunking in with Luann tonight, Miley is grounded for the rest of this week." Mamaw looked at Robbie and said "now Robbie, there is no need to ground the child so long..." "ma she needs

to get over what ever it is with Luann, all she does is pick fights with her." Mamaw stood up and faced her son better "now Robbie Ray, keep in mind that Miley has no sisters so she doesn't know how to act with another girl in the house..." Robbie gave his mom a knowing look and said "ma, Lilly has lived here for about 18 months or so, Miley gets along with her and I have never seen the girls fight at all." Mamaw looked over at Lilly who was clearly ignoring

them or trying to at least until she heard her name mentioned, Mamaw said "that is because the girls are best friends, its true that Miley has known Luann longer but Lilly is close enough to be a sister to her, and Miley knows it. You just need to let Luann and Miley grow, let them have their fights, there just kids."

Lilly got up and started to walk out of the room, Robbie said to her "was there something you wanted to ask me young lady?" Lilly stooped dead in her tracks, she turned around and said "what do you mean?" he said in a lower tone "i over heard you talking to some on on your phone and said you had to ask me first." she felt terrified, she was afraid of his answer, so she started to stutter just slightly "u-uh, it-t-t was, um..." Robbie knew she was afraid to

ask so he said "did a boy ask you out?" Lilly nodded yes and said softly "he is my age and he asked me to go with him this Friday night to dinner and a movie... I told him I had to ask you first..." Robbie could see how worried Lilly was and sighed, after about a minute of silence he said "you can go, but only on one condition..." Lilly held her breath for a second and then said "what?" Robbie said softly "Jackson double dates with you, or Miley I would rather it be Jackson in case something goes wrong but its witch one finds a date first that they are to go with you."

Lilly smiled and said "but, isn't Miley grounded?" Robbie looked at his mom then back to Lilly "yes she is... but she can go with you." Lilly gave him a hug and said "thanks Mr. Stewart!" she raced up the stairs and ran into Miley's room "guess what! I have a date for Friday night! Your dad told me it was OK to go!" Miley looked up she said "what? With who?" Lilly smiled wide and said "the guy from the concert! Your dad oked it for me to go! But there is only one

condition..." when she didn't speak Miley asked "what is the condition?" Lilly sighed and said "well, the condition is that either you double date with me or Jackson, your dad said that it was OK for you to go with me as long as you have some one to go with." Miley raised her eyebrows and said "OK... but does he know you as Lola or Lilly?" Lilly thought about it for a moment and then said "uh... its kind of complicated... when he emailed me I was Lola, but when I saw him at the concert I was Lilly... so he knows me as both. Well sort of anyway, he hasn't met Lola yet."

Miley was quiet for a moment and then said "OK, I wonder if he has emailed you back yet?" Lilly shrugged and walked over to Miley's computer, she logged in and checked her email, she noticed she had about 6 emails from 5 other guys plus josh. She sat down and clicked on the first email:

_Hey, I saw your profile, you seem nice, you should post your photo._

She deleted this one because the guy seemed slightly pushy she opened the one from Josh:

_hi Lola, sorry I haven't written you in a wile, I was wondering... do you wanna meet some time? I know we only have spoken a few times but I cant stop thinking about you... just let me know when you wanna meet... _

Miley had read it over her shoulder and said "your not actually going to do that right?" Lilly looked up at her with a 'are you kidding me?' look on her face, she said "Miley, this is Josh's email... the guy that asked me out for Friday." Miley just looked at her and said "you have to double date to go out with him right?" Lilly frowned at her and said "yea, I just told you that..." Miley gave her a mischievous smile and said "i have an idea that can get you on that date,

and me ungrounded..." Lilly looked at her worriedly and said "oh no... I smell a plan..." Miley gave her a mischievous sideways smile and walked out of the room with out a word, Lilly could hear Miley talking to Jackson and then they both came into the room Jackson looked over at Lilly then back to his sister. He didn't say a word for a moment then said "Lilly, you shouldn't meet this guy, I know you saw him at the concert but still I just think online dating is

dangerous." Lilly sighed and said "so if you get a date your not going with me on Friday?" Jackson frowned and said "Miles didn't tell me that part, if I can find a date then yea I will go with you. But the problem is finding some one who will go out with me, Thor pretty much ran the women off."

He sat on Miley's bed and thought about the situation, Miley sat on the floor after a few moments of silence Jackson said "Mile what if you ask Oliver to go with you? Only as friends I mean." Miley swallowed hard, she didn't think that was a good idea at all, she sees every day how Oliver looks at Lilly. She was trying so hard not to but in to her male friend's personal life, after the things that happened in the past when she would try to fix Oliver up with girls it

would blow up in her face. Jackson saw the look on his sister's face and said "Miley its OK, I am just suggesting it, what we could do rather then have a double date, have a group date." Miley frowned and said "a group date?" Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed and said "OK, what we do is ask Oliver to find a date, if he can that is, I find a date and you find a date. And I know dad will be totally cool with this idea, because then there is no chance of something

going wrong." Lilly smiled and said "that is a good idea... wait what happened to your boy brain?" He gave her a look and said "ha ha very funny, OK you two talk to Oliver and I will go call a couple of girls I know."

_Days Later..._

Lilly and Miley were getting ready for the big date, Miley couldn't find a date but Oliver agreed to go with her as friends, Jackson was able to find a date so he was in his room getting ready. Jackson drove them to the place they were going to meet Josh, when Jackson and Oliver saw Josh they both just out of instinct moved closer to Lilly. Jackson's date Melissa, frowned but didn't say a word, Miley just watched the scene unfold, Josh smiled as he walked over to

the group he said "hey guys! Are we ready to eat? Wow Lilly you look beautiful." Lilly moved from between the two boys and walked over to Josh and said "thank you, I'm so glad you were cool with this group date idea, after my last boyfriend Mr. Stewart has gotten a tad bit more protective, of not just me but

Miley too." he kept his smile but looked at her understandingly and said "its OK, I'm cool with group dating, I'm sorry what happened before, but don't worry I know how to treat girls. My dad died when I was very young and my mom never remarried and I have two sisters so I know how to treat girls."

The group walked into the restaurant, when they got to their table Josh pulled Lilly's seat out for her, and did the same to the other two girls as well, Jackson and Oliver looked at each other in slight shock, then took their own seats next to their respective dates. They talked and the more they talked to

Josh the more every one seemed to like him. Lilly was feeling more and more comfortable around him, after they all had desert Josh asked Lilly "hey I was wondering, would you like to go to a concert with me Saturday night?" Miley froze, she knew that there was only one concert scheduled for the weekend, Lilly smiled and said "sure, who are we going to see?" Lilly knew that there was only one concert going on this weekend but she just wanted to tease Miley

so she asked him that. He smiled and said "Hannah Montana, I have to get online and order another ticket, for some reason I cant find the other one I had." Miley tried to ignore the conversation, Jackson and Oliver were not sure about conversations including Hannah Montana, maybe because it was a touche subject but either way they were not willing to own up to the fact they knew who Hannah Montana really was.

Lilly said "i think I can get that ticket for you..." Miley looked up to see Lilly looking at her pleadingly, Josh hadn't seen the look between the two girls, Miley nodded to Lilly. Josh said " but I asked you, shouldn't I be the one to get the ticket?" Lilly said "its OK, don't worry about it, I can get us in, and maybe a

back stage pass or two." Melissa wasn't paying a bit of attention, she was too busy looking into her compact and then looking at her cell phone. After the check was paid they all walked outside, Josh walked to Jackson's car with them and he said "i will see you tomorrow night then Lilly, your really sweet." she smiled and said "thanks, and your really nice, see you tomorrow." he opened the car door for her, before he shut it he asked "would it be best if I came over and picked you up or do you wanna meet me at the concert?" Miley was silently praying that he would come and pick her up rather then meet her

there. Lilly saw that Miley was silently praying so she said "i think it would be best if you came and picked me up, I live less then half a mile from Rico's Snack Shack in a two story white beach house." he smiled and said "OK I know where that is at, see you tomorrow night."after Josh shut the door Miley said "wow, that was weird, I have yet to meet a guy that would open doors for you or even go as far as pulling out a chair!"

Jackson looked back at her from the front seat and said "its not as strange as you might think Miles, I do it all the time. Maybe not for you and Lilly but for

girls I date I do, I used to see dad do it all the time for mom..." Melissa looked at Jackson and said "what happened to your mom any way?" Jackson and Miley looked at each other sadly and Jackson said softly looking out the window, "mom died of cancer... she died when Miley was almost 11... mom tried to

fight... she wanted to live to see Miley grow up, but she eventually knew it just wasn't going to happen... when we still lived in Tennessee mom and dad started to make videos for Miley so that mom could still give out motherly advice even long after she was gone." no one said a word after that, once they arrived back at the house, Robbie started in on the 20 questions. But he learned that the date went fine and that he had to round up a ticket for Hannah's concert the next night. The kids all went to bed and got some sleep for the concert the next day.

Josh showed up at the house around 4:30pm, he was planning on taking Lilly out to dinner before the concert. Robbie was OK with it so they left, once they decided on a place to eat they sat down. Lilly felt a little nervous with out Miley, Jackson or Oliver there, Josh just smiled at her, she could tell he was checking her out. She looked at her menu and just kept her mind off of how nervous she was, Josh could sense how scared she was he really liked her. He

studied her for a few moments before looking at his menu, after they placed their orders Josh said "so how many boyfriends have you had?" Lilly looked at her hand that had been injured, she said softly "just one... he was... a jerk I have enough scars left over from him..." he looked down at her left hand and

saw it was wrapped up. He said softly "is he the reason for your hand being messed up?" Lilly looked down at her hand and remembered the exact moment that it happened. She said softly "yea, he pushed me down at school... I caught myself but when I did I bent my wrist the wrong way... all I remember is the room going black... Miley told me that I had hit my head on the floor pretty hard, she said I had been out for some time."

After finishing their meal they got in Josh's car and drove to the concert, Josh drove silently for a wile then asked "so what else did that dirt bag do to you?" Lilly looked out the window and said softly "i really don't want to talk about it..." Josh took the hint and didn't bring it back up, Lilly remained looking out the window as they pulled up into the crowded parking lot. Josh parked as close as he could, but they were still pretty far away from the building. They turned

in their tickets and went to go find their seats Lilly was glad that his ticket was front row. Miley had made sure when she got Lilly another ticket that it was right next to the one that Josh had. After about ten minutes the announcer announced Hannah Montana coming out on stage. Lilly watched her best friend

run up to the microphone and say "hey everyone! How are y'all doing tonight? Are you ready for some music!" Lilly had gotten used to the sounds of concerts and she no longer had to cover her ears when every one started to cheer.

Miley looked out to the crowed and saw Lilly and Josh, she smiled and said "OK every one! Lets get this party started! I thought I would turn things around a bit! Why don't you in the audience pick the first song!" the crowed went wild and every one started shouting out names of songs. Josh spoke up and

shouted as loud as he could "HOW ABOUT I GOT NERVE!" Hannah had apparently heard him, because she looked in his direction and said "OK every one lets do this!" the band started playing and 'I got nerve' came over the speakers. Every one screamed and cheered and put their hands in the air. After that she did 'Best of both worlds' followed by 'True Friends'. Hannah ran off stage to take a short break, Lilly turned to Josh and said "hey I will be right back

OK? I gotta go use the Jon." he smiled and said "hurry back." she made her way through the crowd and made it backstage. The fans that had backstage passes were lined up in back wile Hannah was signing a few autographs, she caught a glimpse of Lilly an smiled. Hannah left the group that surrounded

her and walked over to Lilly "so how is the date going?" Lilly smiled and said happily "its going great, I had a song request..." Hannah smiled and said "sure, what one?" Lilly said "um... if we were a movie." Hannah said happily "i can do that, it will be the next song when I go back out there."

Lilly left backstage and headed back to Josh who was standing there waiting for her, he saw her coming and said "hey, get everything taken care of?" she smiled at him and said "yes I did." he put his arm around her, he felt her tense up and he said "are you OK?" she relaxed and looked up to him and said

"yea I'm fine." just then the crowed roared as Hannah came back out on stage, Hannah walked up to her band and said something to them and then went to the mic she said "hey every one, I'm gonna mix things up a bit, I had a request back stage from a fan. This song goes out to her and her date!" the band

started playing and every one cheered and 'If we were a movie' began to play. As Hannah sang Josh looked down at Lilly and said "was she talking about you?" Lilly smiled up at him and said "maybe, I really like you Josh." he smiled at her and said "thanks." they enjoyed the rest of the concert.

Later when the concert was over Josh drove Lilly back home, he opened her passenger side door and helped her out. They walked up to the front door, Josh looked into Lilly's blue eyes and said "i had a great time tonight." Lilly looked into his brown eyes and said "i had a lot of fun too, thanks for taking

me." he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, Lilly could feel sparks fly between them. She felt as though they were the only people in the world. She felt him run his fingers threw her long blond hair, she held him tighter... just then the light came on over their heads breaking them apart. Lilly caught

her breath and said "i better go... thanks." Josh smiled at her and said "i had fun too, good night." he let her go and she walked into the house. Josh walked back to his car, he didn't relies before that he had a little problem to take care of when he got back home.

Lilly walked into the house, Robbie stood near the kitchen and said "so... I would say you really like this boy?" Lilly froze for a moment and then said nervously "yea I do... he is really nice... and he treats me very good... I don't think all night long I opened a single door my self." Robbie's eyes grew wide and he said "a boy that knows shivery, now that's amazing... not many boys know how to do that." Miley came downstairs and said "so how did he like the song?" Lilly smiled and said "he had told me when we first met that 'If we were a movie' was his favorite song." Lilly forgot that Robbie was standing there

and said to Miley "guess what! When he walked me up to the front door... he kissed me! To me it felt like we were the only two people in the world!" Robbie said "now slow down there girl... first kiss on a second date? Boy he goes fast doesn't he?" Lilly looked down and said "do you think we are moving too fast?" Miley stood there quietly for a moment and then said "dad, please she isn't moving too fast..." Robbie looked at his daughter and said "don't you have some homework to finish?"

Miley gave him a look and stomped up the stairs, Robbie turned back to Lilly and said "come on kiddo we need to have a little talk OK?" Lilly felt like she was in trouble, she wished that Mamaw hadn't left that morning. She swallowed hard and said softly "am I in trouble?" Robbie knew that he made her feel this way so he said gently "no, your not Lilly, look I am just concerned about you. Its been a month since... well you know... and I am just afraid that your counting your chickens before they hatch. Remember to just take it slow and get to know each other first OK?" she nodded her understanding of what he was saying.

About three weeks went by, Lilly and Josh went out on several more dates. Robbie didn't like that they were kissing but he dealt with it, then one night Robbie went on a date himself leaving the three teenagers to fend for them selves for the evening. Miley went to one of Tracey's parties taking Jackson with her so that left Lilly home alone. She sat down doing homework when the doorbell rang, she smiled when she saw Josh standing there. She got up and walked over to the door and let him in, he gave her a kiss and said "hey sweety how are you tonight?" Lilly smiled wide and said "I'm fine, the

Stewart's are all out so its just me here." Josh got an idea of what they could do to pass the time, but he didn't say anything. He said instead though "do you want any help with homework?" Lilly walked over to the couch and said "no I pretty much have it done, do you wanna watch a movie?" he shrugged and sat down next to her. Lilly turned the TV on and flipped until they found the Titanic, he said "ooh I like this movie, lets watch this one." Lilly shrugged and settled into the couch.

Josh put an arm around her, he had done this so much that it didn't bother her now. He took his index finger and traced circles on her upper arm, she didn't seem to notice this at all, he continued watching the movie. After about an hour into the movie he shifted his position and he noticed that she laid her head on his chest. He ran his finger up and down her arm and then started to touch her chest with his hand. This made her jump and she sat up quickly. Lilly

looked at him and said "what are you doing?" he said "oh sorry, that was an accident." Lilly swallowed hard and settled back into the couch, she laid her head on his chest again and kept her guard up. Josh put his arm around her again, this time he made it so his hand was hovering over her chest. After a wile he started to tease her again, this time he traced a certain area on her chest. He felt Lilly stiffen up, he said "what's the matter? Don't you like this?" she looked up to him and said "no I really don't, it makes me uncomfortable." he continued to circle his finger on her chest, he said "its OK, don't fight it, I'm not gonna push you to do anything your not ready for OK?" She believed him and settled back in, when they got to the part of the movie where love making was happening Josh felt himself getting a rise out of the scene.

He said "so would you like some popcorn?" Lilly paused the movie and said "sure, I can fix some." she got up and went into the kitchen, she got out a large bowl and put the bag of popcorn into the microwave. Josh was having a hard time sitting still because of the problem that had arise when watching that

scene in the movie. He wanted so bad to just grab her and do something about it, but he knew what she had been through so he couldn't do it." it wasn't helping matters that she was standing in the kitchen just waiting on the microwave to finish up. He got up and walked over to her, and said "so want to do something wile we wait on that thing?" Lilly said "sure like what?" he bent down and kissed her, he felt the heat going inside of him. He didn't know if it

was doing the same for her or not but either way he loved this, he ran his hands threw her hair. Josh put his arms around her and pressed her gently against the cabinets, their make out sessions were always long and drawn out.

Josh took one arm from around her and put his hand on her chest, he took note that she didn't pull away. He slowly started making her walk backwards to the couch, she followed him not relising what was happening. She tripped over the coffee table and landed on the couch, he caught himself on the back of the couch so he didn't hurt her. They never broke the kiss the entire time. Josh knew what he wanted and he wanted to see how far she would go with him. So he put his hand up her shirt and started playing with her chest, he felt her start to squirm but he forced his mouth to stay in place. Lilly squirmed

and moaned for him to get off of her, but he wouldn't do it. He put his hand lower and to the top of her skirt, she really squirmed at this point. He had stopped kissing her and just had his mouth on hers as he ran his hand along her hip and down to the tip of her skirt. He put his hand on her bare inner

thigh and started upwards. He felt her mouth a word and could see that she was panicking, he stopped and sat up. He said "what is wrong Lilly? I thought you wanted this?" she was so stunned that she was speechless. Just then a car door shut outside, they both heard it, Josh got off of her and straightened his cloths and said "don't tell Mr. Stewart what happened... if you do then I may break up with you or go further..." he slipped out the back door. He had walked so know one knew he was there. Lilly got up and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, she put the lid to the toilet down and sat down and cried. She felt tears running down her face, she felt violated and hurt that he wouldn't stop.

Miley came up the stares, she faintly could hear crying, she walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she said softly "Lilly? Are you in there?" Lilly looked up from the toilet and wiped the tears from her eyes, she got up and looked into the mirror. Deciding she didn't look any worse for the wear she opened the bathroom door, she saw a concerned Miley and said ''I'm fine, sorry." after saying this she walked back to her room quickly. Miley followed her, just as Lilly shut the door Miley caught it with her foot, she said "that is bull Lilly and you know it... what happened?" Lilly

said quickly "Miley I'm fine, please just go to bed I am really tired..." Miley felt that she was keeping something from her. "Lilly I am not moving until you tell me what happened?" Lilly walked over to her bed and sat down, "if I tell you then you will run and tell your dad..." Miley walked into the room and shut the door tight and said "Lilly Truscott you should know me well enough by know to know that I wont run to dad if something goes wrong... even when you were dating Greg I didn't go running to him."

Lilly swallowed hard and said "Josh came over... just after you guys left... every thing started off fine... then he started touching me, I told him no and he didn't stop... I don't think he would rape me but he was about to touch me down south when we heard your car door slam shut. He got off me then and bolted out the back door." Miley was in shock, she said softly "your kidding me? Why did he do that?" Lilly felt tears forming again and she said "i really don't know..." Miley sat down next to her and hugged her as Lilly began to cry again, Lilly eventually fell asleep in Miley's arms from crying. Miley laid her

down and put the blankets around her. She shut the light off and walked out of the room, Jackson stood in the hall with his arms crossed. Miley knew he had heard what Lilly had said, when ever he had something on her he would stand there with his arms crossed and an 'I mean business' look on his face. Miley stood still and said nervously "what?" Jackson took a few steps forward and said in a serious voice "are you telling dad what happened?" Miley

looked back at Lilly's door and then to her older brother "i... hadn't planed on it... I promised her I wouldn't." Jackson took another step towards her and said "well let me tell you this; if you don't tell dad I will. That guy shouldn't be aloud to touch any one with out permission first. Look I know that Lilly and I have had our differences in the past but I would never wish harm on her. She has been through enough in the past couple of months; what kind of friend are you if your going to just sit by and let this happen to her?" Miley backed up, she felt anger rising inside of her at his words she said in a loud whisper

"don't even go there Jackson! I am giving her a chance to go to dad! And you better too, or else..." Jackson frowned and said "or else what?" Miley crossed her arms and said "i will tell dad about you buying test answers off of guys at school, and about how you tend to sneak out almost every night." Jackson looked at her sternly and said "Miles you are not going to tell dad, because I got stuff on you too, besides you wouldn't go to dad."

just then they both heard the front door open and then close, Jackson started to walk to the steps when Miley grabbed him and said "OK, fine! I will go talk to him." he smiled at her and said "good, and if I find out you chickened then you can forget me driving you a round for a wile." she gave her blackmailing brother an evil look and stomped down the stairs; Robbie noticed the look on his daughters face and said "wow OK, what had you in a mood tonight?"

Miley said angrily "Jackson! He is being a jerk!" Robbie said "OK, what did he do?" She sighed and said "he is making me tell you something that I promised Lilly I wasn't going to even talk to you about." Robbie got a concerned look about him and said softly "its OK to keep promises Mile, just as long as the person that your keeping the promise for isn't going to wined up hurt." Miley thought about it then said "OK thanks daddy! Good night." she ran upstairs and straight to her room.

Robbie couldn't shake that something was terribly wrong with Lilly, but he decided that it was best to let her try to work it out. Days later Josh asked Lilly out again, she didn't want to go out with him after what had happened before; but she agreed to go any way. Once again Josh continued to make moves

on her, she smacked his hand once for touching her inner thigh again. She was growing tired of him groping her and touching her, one night when they had been dating for just over a month; Josh came over and this time only Miley was around. Josh and Lilly were working on some homework in the living room

when Josh leaned over and started to kiss her again. She said "come on Josh we have to concentrate! This is due in just a couple of days." he shrugged and started to put his hand up her shirt and started to fiddle with the clasp on her bra. She pulled away, he smiled wide and said "hmm feisty aren't we..." Miley was up in her room and had no idea what was going on downstairs. Josh over powered Lilly and forced her to lay down on the couch, Lilly stared to

get scared. He put his hand under her skirt and started rubbing in privet places. He could tell that she didn't like it but he kept doing it, he said "how is that baby?" she tried to sit up but he pinned her down. She finally found her voice and screamed "MILEY! HELP!" Josh sat up quickly and said "what? Some one

is here?" they could hear Miley running full speed down the stairs, she jumped the last four steps and said "what happened?" Josh said "Lilly what is wrong with you? We have been dating for over a month? Why cant you give me what I want?" Lilly stood up and said "because its not what I am ready for! I am saving my self for marriage! I refuse to do anything with you! Now get out of my house and get out of my life! I never wanna see you again!"

Miley stood there in shock, she watched as Josh stormed out of the house very upset. Lilly sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands, she tried hard not to cry; she really liked Josh. Just then Robbie came into the house, he saw Lilly on the couch crying with Miley sitting next to her trying to comfort her. He said "what happened girls?" Lilly looked up at him and said "can I talk to you?" Miley started to get up but Lilly stopped her and said "you too..."

Miley sat back down as Lilly started to tell Robbie everything that had happened in the last month. Everything right down to her signing up for the internet dating website; which she canceled later that night and swore she would never do it again.

Two weeks after the breakup Lilly sat out on the deck with the Stewart's guitar 'Lucky Lulu' Robbie stood in the doorway watching her as she was righting something down then playing it on the guitar. It seemed like hours had gone by and she was finished, Robbie had gone back inside and made dinner; by the time he got back to the deck Lilly was coming back inside with the guitar. She said "can I play you guys something during dinner?" Robbie said "sure you can, I think we will love it." that night during dinner Lilly played the song she had written, when asked how long she had been working on it. She

replied with for about a month; she had found out the day she broke up with Josh that he had been cheating on her so she started writing a song. Miley had an idea for Lilly and she said "Lil why don't you make a guest appearance on stage with me..." Robbie and Jackson looked at her stunned and so did

Lilly. Lilly said surprised "what? I cant... what if people put two and two together? They could..." Miley interrupted her and said "i meant as Lola." a smile came across Lilly's face and she said "you got a deal there! I would love to!"

Lilly's debut night arrived and she walked out on stage as Lola and sat on the stool that Hannah had placed there for Lola to use. Lola cleared her throat and said into the mic "hi everyone... I'm Hannah's friend Lola... I wrote my first song about a week ago, Hannah said I could sing it for you guys... I have had a ruff couple of months and this song tells the story a little, its called 'What about me?'

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake_  
_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today is it right?_  
_I fold into the night_  
_The flashbacks the pictures the letters and songs_  
_The memories the heart that you carved on the wall_  
_Its a shame, now that nothings the same_

_Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind_  
_Its time that we sing chorus in_

_What about you_  
_What about me_  
_What about fairy tale endings_  
_Were you just pretending to be_  
_And I'm wondering_  
_What if we tried_  
_What if I cried_  
_What if its better tomorrow_  
_What if I followed your eyes_  
_I'm wondering_  
_What about me?_

_You said it, you meant it, you hung up the phone_  
_The talking in circles it set it stone_  
_You were gone, we were wrong all along_  
_Now the past is the past and the bruises may fade_  
_These scars are here to stay_

_What about you_  
_What about me_  
_What about fairy tale endings_  
_Were you just pretending to be_  
_I'm wondering_  
_What if we tried_  
_What if I cried_  
_What if its better tomorrow_  
_What if I followed your eyes_  
_I'm wondering_  
_What about me?_

_Stay away_  
_You'll fade away_  
_I'm not afraid anymore_

_What about you_  
_What about me_  
_What about fairy tale endings_  
_Were you just pretending to be_  
_I'm wondering_  
_What if we tried_  
_What if I cried_  
_What if its better tomorrow_  
_What if I followed your eyes_  
_I'm wondering_  
_What about me?_

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake (what about me)_  
_I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today is it right?_

As she was singing she saw a lot of people start to put their hands in the air and start a wave with their hands. She looked to her left and Hannah was standing there with tears running down her face. After the song was over every one cheered; Hannah walked over to her and gave her a hug and said

"great job Lola, that was great." turning to the audience she said loudly "what did y'all think of the song?" everyone cheered again she said to them "tell you what, I think from now on Lola will perform with me every time she rights a new song. Are you guys cool with that?" the room erupted with cheers and

applauding, Hannah said "OK then Lola will be my guest from here on out! Good night everybody!" Hannah and Lola walked off stage together, once off stage Robbie greeted them and he said "Lola, I am very proud of you; it took a lot of courage to do what you did tonight. If you are up for it you can preform along side Hannah if you want to?" Lola looked between Hannah and Robbie and then said "it would mean the world to me..."

So for the next several months Lilly went out on stage and sang 'what about me' at all of Hannah's concerts. She was working on another song, but it wouldn't be done for a wile.

**A/N: so how did y'all like this chapter? The story isn't over, follow Lilly on her next journey as she finds love in the wrong place again. The 3rd chapter wont be up until after July or August; I have a lot going on this summer so I wont have time to work a lot on the next chapter, got my wedding to plan, family reunions and high school reunions. On top of it all I work 3-11 in a nursing home, I will work on chapter 3 when I can and I will have it up in the months listed... **

**Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
